My Boyfriend is Jack Frost
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: "Luhannie, jangan lupa memakai pakaian tebal, syal, serta topi hangatmu okay? Berhati-hatilah, atau Jack Frost akan menggigit hidung mungilmu." "Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost" / HunHan / GS / UPDATED LAST CHAP!
1. Prologue

"Luhannie, jangan lupa memakai pakaian tebal, syal, serta topi hangatmu okay? Berhati-hatilah, atau Jack Frost akan menggigit hidung mungilmu."

"Baik, umma."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Tubuh langsing gadis itu sedikit menggigil dikarenakan angin musim dingin yang berhembus dan menyentuh paha mulusnya yang hanya tertutupi stocking hitam. Tangan kurusnya saling bergesekkan untuk menciptakan sedikit percikan hangat bagi tubuhnya. Gadis itu membenarkan bra merah dengan bulu-bulu putih di pinggir-pinggirnya agar dapat menutupi perutnya yang ter-ekspos, dia tidak terlalu peduli akan belahan payudaranya yang semakin kentara dikarenakan bra merahnya yang diturunkan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis ini berpakaian minim sekali di musim dingin? Well salahkan lah bar yang mempekerjakannya di malam yang dingin ini. Tugas gadis ini adalah penggoda para pejalan kaki agar mau masuk ke bar, karena itulah dia berpakaian minim seperti ini.

Gadis itu kini berdiri tepat di samping pintu bar yang tertutup rapat, seolah tidak mengijinkan satu hembusan angin pun untuk masuk ke dalam bar. Dunia ini sungguh sangat keras.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat goda para pejalan kaki dan tariklah banyak orang untuk datang!" seorang pria yang mengenakan _beanie_ hitam untuk menutupi kepala botaknya berteriak kencang dari belakangnya, membuat Luhan tersentak dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu bar. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya.

_Yak Luhan, kau pasti bisa!_

Maka dengan keyakinan dan semangat yang cukup tinggi - terutama semangat setelah memikirkan jumlah uang yang akan dia terima setelah ini - Luhan berjalan ala model yang sedang berjalan di _catwalk_ dan memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang memang hanya terbalut bra serta rok mini merah dengan bulu-bulu putih di sekitarnya. Layaknya gadis sinterklas yang _sexy_. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut _stocking_ hitam dan _boots_ merah mengkilap se-lutut dengan hak yang mungkin setinggi 7cm. Luhan berjalan mendekati seorang lelaki ber-rambut hitam yang sepertinya baru saja pulang bekerja, dilihat dari jas hitamnya serta dasi dan celana cino hitam yang melengkapinya, membuat Luhan yakin bahwa lelaki itu memang sehabis pulang bekerja.

"Hai tampan~" godanya sambil memeluk lengan lelaki itu dan mengapitnya di antara kedua bongkah payudara sintal nya. Terlihat dengan jelas rona merah pada kedua pipi lelaki ber-kulit tan itu. Namun kemudian, lelaki itu menyeringai nakal.

"Hai, sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kostum itu hmm?" tanyanya sebelum meremas bokong padat milik Luhan.

Luhan melenguh pelan sambil menatap lelaki itu intens.

"Tuan tidak bisa melakukan itu sebelum masuk ke bar kami~" bisiknya pelan di telinga lelaki itu, membuat lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan service darimu?"

"Oh, _shift_-ku bukan malam ini tuan" jawab Luhan dengan senyum sok polosnya namun dia terus menggerakkan dadanya untuk menenggelam-munculkan lengan kekar lelaki itu.

"Kapan kau bertugas manis?" tanya lelaki itu lagi sambil menarik dagu Luhan dan menghembuskan nafas berbau rokoknya di wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

_Aku benci perokok_

"Besok tuan~ _eotte?_" rayunya dengan kedipan mata yang menggemaskan.

Lelaki itu tertawa renyah lalu menampar bokong Luhan,

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok, manis!" ucapnya sebelum mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas. "Dan jangan lupa berikan service terbaikmu."

Lalu hal selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah Luhan yang tersenyum kecut melihat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam bis dan meninggalkannya di sana. Bisa dibilang dia ketakutan. Ketakutan akan omelan bos nya dikarenakan dirinya yang kurang berhasil membawa orang-orang untuk datang ke bar malam ini.

_Lagipula bos juga bodoh! Dua hari lagi kan malam natal, pasti orang-orang sedang mempersiapkan hiasan natal dan semacamnya._

Luhan terus menggerutu sampai mata rusa nya menangkap sesosok lelaki tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki itu ber-rambut putih platina dan mengenakan _hoodie_ biru dengan motif bercak salju di sekeliling kerahnya dan dipadukan dengan celana _skinny_ berwarna coklat. Kakinya dibalut dengan sepatu _converse_ ber-warna biru senada dengan _hoodie_ nya. Tangannya membawa sebuah jaket tebal ber-warna merah yang entah mengapa tidak dikenakan olehnya. Terpesona pada penampilan lelaki itu, Luhan pun segera menghampirinya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi dia lakukan pada lelaki ber-kulit tan yang baru pulang kerja itu.

"Hai, tampan~" godanya sambil lagi-lagi mengapit lengan lelaki itu di antara payudara besarnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Mau masuk ke dalam dan bermain?"

Lelaki itu tertegun dan berkedip bingung. Lalu, matanya menerawang dan memperhatikan tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, lalu pandangannya kembali ke arah payudara besar dan kenyal milik gadis itu.

"Hai." sapanya sebelum tersenyum hangat. "Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Kini gantian Luhan yang berkedip bingung. Biasanya para lelaki akan termakan godaannya dan menatapnya penuh nafsu atau semangat. Tak jarang juga pria-pria hidung belang yang mimisan melihat penampilannya. Namun kenapa lelaki ini tidak tergoda samasekali dan menanyainya seperti itu?

"E-eh? Maaf...?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini di malam yang dingin seperti ini? Sebentar lagi salju akan turun dan kau akan bertambah kedinginan. Terlebih lagi, kau tidak mau digoda oleh Jack Frost kan?" goda lelaki itu sambil mencubit hidung Luhan dengan lembut. Namun hidung gadis bermata rusa itu tetap saja memerah.

"A-aku sedang bekerja, tuan..." jawab Luhan pelan. Kini kepercayaan dirinya menciut setelah dinasihati oleh orang yang digodanya.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah bar yang lampu-lampunya menyala terang dan berwarna-warni, menghidupkan kesan heboh dan ramai pada bar itu.

"Glue Bar. Kau bekerja di sana?" tanya lelaki itu lagi yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dari Luhan.

Lelaki itu melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan tertegun. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan lagi sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah bar lagi.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali."

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu segera melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan lemah Luhan dan berlari masuk ke dalam bar. Mata besar Luhan berkedip bingung. Apakah dia berhasil? Apakah dia telah membawa seorang pengunjung ke bar mereka? Tapi lelaki itu tidak terlihat tergoda.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari bar dan berlari ke arah Luhan yang tengah melamun, dan tampaknya tidak menyadari keadaan tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah menggigil.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang. Pulang lah, seorang gadis sepertimu tidak sepantasnya bekerja di malam dingin seperti ini dengan pakaian minim seperti itu." nasihat lelaki itu lagi sambil mengelus surai coklat panjang milik Luhan dengan lembut. Lalu, hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah lelaki itu memakaikan jaket tebal ber-warna merah yang sejak tadi ditentengnya kepada Luhan.

"Rupanya kau orangnya..." gumam lelaki itu pelan. "Gadis yang tak pernah percaya pada Jack Frost."

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip bingung sebelum menatap mata lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Lama-lama, gadis itu seakan terhanyut ke dalam indahnya iris biru lelaki itu.

"Besok jangan bekerja seperti ini lagi, okay? Atau Jack Frost akan mengganggumu."

Kalimat terakhir dari lelaki itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya akan mata indah lelaki itu dan Luhan baru sadar, lelaki itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Nuguya?_

**DOR! Jangan terlalu serius woy bacanya /pede/**

**Tadaaa! New ff nih! Paling cuma 2-shot ato 3-shot, karakter juga disini kebanyakan cuma Sehun Luhan sih, jadi yaa don't request for any other charas/couples yo. Ini ide muncul gara2 gue liat foto Sehun yang di-post Suho kemarin. anjir, itu Sehun mirip bang Jack Frost banget-_-**

**Buat The Wolf and The Deer, next chapter lagi dalem proses pengerjaan yo. Sori belum update, something's happened, di sono aja ntargue curcolnya/? kwkwkw**

**Prolog dulu ye ini, chapternya taun depan/? kaga lah, secepetnya kok:) gue bukan tipe writer yang nunggu banyak review dari readers dulu buat nge-post new chap. bukan berarti gue gamau, cuman ga terlalu ngarep, soalnya karya gue juga masih jelek. tapi terserah kalian aja, gue minta se-ikhlasnya aja/?**

**Mind to RnR and give opinions?**


	2. Jack

"Umma, hidungku dingin sekali. Rasanya seperti dijepit dengan dua batang es batu."

"Itu berarti Jack Frost menyukaimu, sayang."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan tengah berganti pakaian dengan seragam penggodanya hari ini. Sebuah bra yang lebih minim lagi daripada bra yang kemarin. Namun kali ini, warnanya hijau dengan kalung hijau yang akan dipasangkan di lehernya. Kalung itu ber-bandul lonceng bulat. Bila kemarin Luhan menggunakan rok mini, hari ini dia menggunakan hot pants berwarna hijau pula, dan sepatu boots berwarna hijau mengkilap yang menutupi kakinya hingga ke paha. _Heels_ nya lebih pendek, memudahkan Luhan untuk berjalan. Kepalanya dihiasi dengan bando tanduk rusa, dan di bagian bokongnya ditempeli ekor rusa mainan. Luhan terlihat sangat sexy.

"Kau sudah siap, Luhan?" seorang gadis masuk dan tersenyum kepada Luhan yang tengah berdandan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa sudah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun balik tersenyum dan membenarkan kemben berwarna merah menggoda. Kakinya dibalut dengan _high heels_ berwarna merah pula, dan eyeliner yang cukup tebal membuat matanya kelihatan bertambah besar.

"Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku lelah…" gumam Luhan tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu – Baekhyun, mengedipkan matanya bingung sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang kini mendesah pelan dengan wajah murung. Namun, Baekhyun mengerti lelah yang dimaksudkan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan harus berdiri di luar bar yang dingin untuk menyeret orang-orang yang bahkan mungkin tidak ingin ke bar untuk masuk ke dalam. Bayarannya juga tidak sesuai dengan usaha dan kerja keras yang dilakukan Luhan. Belum lagi tubuh Luhan yang kurus pastinya tidak membantu. Pasti rasanya seperti angin dingin musim dingin menusuk langsung ke tulang-tulang kecilnya.

"_Unnie_, bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum memeluk Luhan dan mengelus punggung mungil gadis itu. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Baekhyun pula.

"Luhan! Ayo cepat keluar dan tarik orang-orang masuk!" suara seorang pria membuat Luhan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"_Good luck!_" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangan nya dengan maksud menyemangati Luhan.

Akhirnya, Xi Luhan pun berjalan dengan langkah lunglai menuju pintu bar dan berdiri di depannya. Baru saja keluar, angin musim dingin yang bisa dibilang jahat bertiup kencang dan membuat tubuhnya dengan segera menggigil kedinginan. Dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahan angin dingin yang akan menerjangnya lagi, sekaligus menjaga agar suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan bos nya. Luhan bisa saja mati di sini, dan saat ini rasanya gadis asal China itu ingin menangis.

Jauh-jauh dia datang ke Korea untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak dan sesuai dengan bidang yang telah dia tekuni selama 3 tahun di Universitas nya, namun dunia sungguh sangatlah kejam kepada gadis cantik ini. Di hari pertama, gadis itu telah kehilangan bekal nya karena ditipu dan tersisa dengan se-koper baju serta dokumen-dokumen kelulusannya. Belum lagi kantor-kantor perusahaan yang menolak lamaran kerjanya. Di saat sial seperti itu, dia malah bertemu dengan bos nya saat ini, mengajaknya untuk bekerja di bar. Awalnya Luhan kira dia hanya akan bekerja menjadi bartender, namun ternyata posisi penggoda lah yang didapatkannya. Bos nya bilang, tubuhnya bagus dan merupakan salah satu tubuh wanita idaman para lelaki. Saat Luhan menolak dan melawan, bos nya mengancam dengan sejumlah uangyang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit.

Namun memang banyak sekali manusia pembohong di dunia ini. Gaji yang dijanjikan tidak pernah diberikan kepada Luhan sebanyak yang dia janjikan. Untuk membayar apartemen nya selama 3 bulan saja kurang.

Luhan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan tatapan nanar. Untuk apa wajah cantik bak boneka _barbie_ dan tubuh yang indah apabila dia tidak dapat memperoleh kebahagiaan layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya? Luhan merasa rendah. Harga diri nya telah hilang. Impiannya sejak kecil – untuk merayakan natal bersama teman-temannya di masa depan pupus sudah. Teman-temannya hanya Baekhyun dan kekasih dari gadis itu – Park Chanyeol. Belum lagi Baekhyun juga sama rendahnya dengan dirinya, sementara Chanyeol berusaha menghidupi kekasihnya itu dengan menjadi penyanyi café. Meskipun bayarannya tidak seberapa, namun Baekhyun pernah berkata uang itu cukup untuk membayar tagihan apartemen kecil mereka, serta membeli makan untuk sehari-hari.

"Iri…" gumam Luhan lirih sambil menatap seorang wanita yang tengah bergandengan dengan seorang lelaki sambil membawa beberapa _paper bag_ dengan merk-merk ternama di tangan wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyeringai. Ya, lelaki yang kemarin digoda Luhan. Kini dia datang dengan mantel tebal berbulu dan celana _skinny jeans_ yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Rambut nya di _style_ dan lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan. Namun Luhan benar-benar tidak tertarik. Kini dia justru menyesal mengapa dia telah menggoda lelaki itu kemarin. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat mesum, dan Luhan tahu pada akhirnya dia akan berakhir di atas satu tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan busana apapun dengan lelaki itu. Entah apakah keperawanannya akan diambil. Yap, jangan salah, meskipun Luhan bekerja sebagai penggoda, namun Luhan masih perawan.

"Hai, manis." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu telah berdiri di depan Luhan sambil menyeringai mesum.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan kosong. Namun demi uang, Luhan harus bisa merayu lelaki sexy di hadapannya ini. Maka, disunggingkannya sebuah senyum manis yang bahkan mungkin orang-orang terdekatnya tidak tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

"Hai, tuan sexy." Balas Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menggigit bibir ranum yang telah dilapisi oleh lipstick merah menyalanya itu.

"Oh, manis sekali." Puji lelaki itu sebelum lengan kekarnya merangkul pinggang langsing Luhan dan menarik gadis itu mendekat, "siapa namamu?"

Kini Luhan sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Haruskah dia memberi tahu namanya pada lelaki mesum di depannya ini? Pentingkah nama bagi seorang lelaki yang hanya memakai gadis penggoda sebagai pemuas nafsu birahi nya?

"Tuan tidak perlu namaku bukan?" tanya Luhan sambil memainkan bulu-bulu halus yang mengelilingi kerah mantel tebal lelaki itu.

"Kim Jongin."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Itu namaku, dan aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku malam ini dengan kencang."

Wajah Luhan merona sempurna dan lelaki di depannya ini – Kim Jongin – tertawa antara gemas atau puas karena telah membuat gadis penggoda cantik di depannya ini tersipu malu.

"Goda aku sayang, dan aku akan membayarmu lebih." Bisik Jongin tepat di sebelah telinga Luhan. Gadis yang memang bekerja seperti ini hanya demi uang itu pun langsung tergiur. Di elusnya tengkuk Jongin dan bibir ranumnya mulai meraup bibir tebal Jongin tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Jongin yang pastinya telah terangsang langsung membalas ciuman Luhan dengan kasar dan panas. Digigitinya bibir manis milik Luhan dan terkadang disesapinya bibir itu. Luhan hanya melenguh karena ini memang baru pertama kalinya bibirnya dimainkan dengan intens. Biasanya, lelaki yang bermain dengannya hanya sempat memainkan bibirnya sebentar karena Luhan akan langsung menghindar. Tugas Luhan bukanlah sebagai pelacur, tapi hanya sebagai penggoda, ingat?

"Bibirmu manis sekali sayang." Puji Jongin sambil terus memainkan bibir Luhan. Lidahnya menjilati bibir Luhan dan membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan dan otomatis membuka bibirnya, memberi celah bagi lidah nakal Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan menjelajahi mulut Luhan yang masih terasa seperti permen anggur yang baru saja dimakannya.

Tangan besar Jongin mulai menelusuri perut rata Luhan dan membuat pola abstrak di sekitar pusarnya, membuat Luhan yag tadinya sudah merinding karena kedinginan, kini bertambah merinding menahan geli sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakannya. Tangan besar lelaki itu semakin naik dan tanpa disadari, tangan itu tengah meremasi bongkahan payudara kenyal milik Luhan, membuat gadis kelahiran Beijing itu mendesah karena nikmat.

"J-jongin-ahhh…"

Jongin tersenyum miring mendengar desahan Luhan dan mulai mengecupi leher panjang nan menggiurkan milik Luhan dan sesekali menjilat serta menggigitinya. Luhan yang baru pertama kali mendapat perlakuan intens seperti ini hanya dapat pasrah dan menikmati setiap hal yang dilakukan Jongin pada tubuhnya.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menarik bra minim yang dipakai Luhan, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan menariknya menjauh dari Luhan,

"Permisi, tuan. Ini di depan umum dan anda tidak bisa menunjukan aurat seorang perempuan di muka umum."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara sementara mata Luhan membelalak kaget melihat lelaki yang kini tengah menasihati Jongin. Tatapan lelaki itu tajam seolah menusuk ke dalam hati Luhan. Entah tatapan macam apa itu, terlihat seperti marah, tapi terlihat seperti tidak marah pula.

"Hah, apa urusanmu? Seenaknya saja menasihatiku seperti itu." Bantah Jongin kesal sambil menepis tangan putih yang masih bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Tuan, apabila anda tidak ingin melepas gadis ini, terpaksa saya harus melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada tuan." Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada tenang.

Jongin malah menunjukkan seringai melecehkannya.

"Kau bisa apa? Berani melawanku huh? Gadis ini telah kupesan sejak kemarin. Jika ingin bermain dengannya, tunggu aku selesai dulu!"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menahan kedua pundak Jongin, memastikan agar lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak terlalu banyak bergerak di hadapannya.

"Permisi, tuan. Maaf." Gumamnya sebelum menghembuskan angin yang terasa dingin di kulit Luhan ke arah Jongin. Hidung lelaki mesum itu berubah menjadi sangat merah seperti berada di daerah yang sangat dingin tanpa perlindungan wajah samasekali, dan badan Jongin pun membeku. Lalu, badan beku itu jatuh ke lantai dan tatapan Luhan kini terpaku pada tubuh Jongin yang terkulai di depan pintu bar. Lelaki itu pingsan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Luhan dengan terbata-bata. Kini lelaki ini membuatnya takut.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan melakukan pekerjaan ini lagi?" tegur lelaki itu sambil lagi-lagi mencubit hidung Luhan dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin malam.

Luhan mengelus hidungnya yang kini telah memerah sambil menatap kesal ke arah lelaki itu.

"Pikirmu kau ini siapa?" tanya Luhan lalu mata rusanya menatap tubuh Jongin yang masih tergeletak di depan pintu bar, "dan bagaimana kau melakukannya hanya dengan sekali tiupan di wajah? Terlebih nafasmu sangat dingin."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut sebelum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun." Luhan menjabat tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu dan dapat dia rasakan tangan lelaki itu yang sangat dingin.

"Xi Luhan." Gumam Luhan. "Apakah kau tahu tanganmu sangat dingin? Mau kuambilkan sarung tanganku? Paling tidak itu akan membuat tanganmu terasa lebih hangat" celoteh Luhan sambil mengelus tangan besar nan putih milik Sehun.

Sehun pun terkekeh pelan dikarenakan tingkah menggemaskan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak usah." Lalu, entah darimana datangnya di tangan kanan Sehun telah terdapat mantel bulu tebal berwarna coklat yang kelihatannya sangat hangat. Sehun memakaikan mantel itu di tubuh Luhan dan mengancingkan seluruh kancingnya, membuat wajah gadis ber-surai coklat panjang itu memerah karena malu, senang, dan terharu.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai halus Luhan dengan lembut.

"T-tapi aku masih harus bekerja…" gumam Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "masalah itu biar aku yang urus." Lalu dia mengedipkan mata tajamnya ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum tampan, membuat hati Luhan serasa berdegup lebih kencang.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu…" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kini telah terbungkus mantel tebal.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan, membuat gadis cantik itu berkedip bingung sambil memperhatikan tangan Sehun.

"_Kajja?_" tanya Sehun seolah memberi kode akan maksud uluran tangannya. Wajah Luhan kembali merona dan diraihnya tangan dingin itu dan digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Rumahku sedikit jauh dari sini." Ucap Luhan karena sesungguhnya gadis ini benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Tapi mengapa lelaki ini baik sekali?

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan merangkul pundak sempit gadis itu sambil tetap berjalan menjauhi bar tempat Luhan bekerja.

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku akan membuat perjalanan ini terasa cepat." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**MBIJF**

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya."

"Mengapa?"

"Kalau benar Santa Claus itu ada, seharusnya dia memberikan hadiah natal yang kuinginkan setiap hari Natal. Yah, tentunya dulu, saat aku masih kecil."

Sehun tertegun. Benarkah gadis manis ini tidak menerima hadiah setiap hari Natal?

"Apakah kau termasuk gadis yang nakal?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"M-maaf?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Sehun dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Santa punya catatan anak-anak nakal. Anak-anak nakal tidak pernah diberi hadiah olehnya."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Kemudian, tangan kurusnya bergerak untuk menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi sebuah cepol berantakan yang terkesan sexy namun manis.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak? Mungkin dia marah padaku karena tidak pernah mempercayainya?"

Lelaki di sebelahnya hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan sambil tetap terdiam. Benar apa kata lelaki tua itu, gadis ini tidak percaya pada mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan peri gigi?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Nope._"

Lelaki ber-rambut putih di sebelahnya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar. Bukan, bukan tatapan kesal, itu adalah tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir bagaimana untuk membuat gadis ini percaya.

"Jack Frost?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Aku benci Jack Frost."

Mata kecil nan tajam Sehun membelalak mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Benci? Tidak percaya masih tidak apa-apa, perlahan orang-orang bisa percaya namun benci? Sehun belum pernah mendengar pernyataan benci untuk mereka.

"Mengapa?"

Kini gadis cantik bermata rusa di sebelahnya menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan senyuman sendunya.

"Dia membunuh orangtuaku di sebuah badai salju. Aku benci."

Hening. Sehun kini baru mengetahui bahwa dua orang yang _tidak sengaja_ terkena badai salju dahsyat 5 tahun yang lalu adalah orangtua Luhan.

.

**Flashback:**

.

"Beginilah mengapa aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu minum minuman keras."

"Jack! Sadarlah!"

Seorang gadis terbang dan memeluk tubuh seorang lelaki ber-rambut putih yang kini tampaknya telah hilang kendali akibat sebotol minuman keras.

"Jack, kita ini _Guardian_. Berhentilah membuat bahaya seperti itu!" seorang lelaki tua membentak lelaki tampan ber-rambut putih itu dan meghalanginya untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"L-lepaskan aku… hik! Tooth! Hik… hik!" lelaki itu bergumam dengan nada marah sambil mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan gegabah. Dilangkahkannya kaki telanjangnya menelusuri sebuah lorong yang berakhir pada sebuah pintu coklat dengan ukiran-ukiran indah di sana.

"Jack, jangan gegabah!" kini seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tubuh setengah kelinci melompat dengan cepat ke arah lelaki ber-rambut putih itu dan mencegahnya untuk keluar melewati pintu itu.

Lelaki ber-rambut putih yang dipanggil Jack itu pun mendorong lelaki kelinci itu dan menendang pintu kayu indah itu dengan kasar, menunjukkan pemandangan berupa gunung-gunung salju tinggi yang membentang di hadapannya. Di bawahnya terdapat jurang salju yang keliahatannya tidak berujung. Manusia biasa yang terjatuh ke sana pasti tidak akan bisa selamat, namun berbeda dengan mereka – _the Guardians_ – yang pastinya masih bisa bertahan hidup bahkan jika harus jatuh hingga ke ujung jurang itu yang mungkin adalah inti bumi.

Seorang lelaki lainnya dengan tubuh kuning melemparkan seuntai tali kuning yang terbuat dari pasir yang dengan cepat menjerat lengan kekar Jack.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar kalian berengsek! Biarkan aku bersenang-senang!" racau Jack tidak jelas. Dibekukannya tali kuning milik lelaki yang rupanya adalah Sandman itu dan tubuh proporsionalnya melompat melewati ambang pintu itu dan membiarkan dirinya terbang terbawa angin.

"Jack Frost!" lelaki tua ber-rambut dan janggut putih berlari dan meneriakkan nama Jack dari ambang pintu.

"Oh, tidak. Dia pasti akan membuat masalah yang merugikan manusia…"

.

.

"Jack kau kenapa? Sadarkan dirimu!" seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat-kemerahan dan berpakaian serba hijau menahan lengan Jack, mencegah lelaki muda itu untuk melakukan tindakan berbahaya.

"Jalanan raya di dunia manusia terasa kosong sekali tanpa salju, Leprie. Biarkan aku…hik! Bersenang-senang." Racaunya dengan senyuman miring yang meskipun terlihat tampan, namun terlihat menyeramkan di mata lelaki yang dipanggil Leprie tersebut – Leprechaun.

Mata ber-iris hijau nya memperhatikan bagaimana Jack Frost mengumpulkan banyak salju dan menurunkannya dengan kencang menuju sebuah jalan raya besar di dunia manusia dan menelan beberapa mobil serta manusia-manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang. Kini Leprechaun yakin, jiwa-jiwa itu tidak selamat dari badai buatan Jack Frost yang tengah mabuk.

"Tidak… apa yang telah kulakukan…" gumam Jack Frost dengan suara bergetar. Leprechaun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jack yang kini tubuhnya tengah bergetar karena takut. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti lelaki muda itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghentikanku, Leprie?" tanyanya – lebih tepatnya berbisik kepala Leprechaun yang saat itu masih belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya akan badai salju itu.

"A-aku sudah memperingatkanmu…"

.

"JACK FROST!" sebuah suara yang telah familiar bagi Jack Frost dan Leprechaun terdengar menggema dari arah gunung-gunung tinggi yang berjejer kokoh.

Suara Santa Claus yang tengah marah.

.

**End**

.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus surai putih milik Sehun yang kini tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha mulus Luhan. Meskipun mereka baru saling mengenal, namun Luhan telah merasa nyaman dengan Sehun. Seperti lelaki ini bisa melindunginya selamanya, dan menjaganya dari berbagai macam bahaya. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang proporsional, serta suaranya yang unik. Apakah Luhan telah merasakan yang dinamakan dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau mungkin bisa juga disebut sebagai pertemuan pertama?

"Kau tahu? Meskipun aku tidak percaya pada makhluk-makhluk dongeng itu, tapi sepertinya Jack Frost senang bermain denganku saat aku masih kecil." Luhan mulai bercerita sambil terus mengelus surai putih nan halis milik Sehun.

Sehun menatap wajah gadis cantik yang kini tengah meminjamkan kepalanya sebagai bantal,

"Begitukah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kemudian gadis itu menelusuri wajah Sehun dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Mulai dari dahi, lalu mata sipit namun tajamnya itu – membuat lelaki itu menutup matanya – , pipinya, lalu tulang rahangnya yang tegas, dan terakhir adalah hidung mancungnya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Saat aku kecil dulu, hidungku selalu terasa geli dan sangat merah saat aku bermain di luar. Padahal, aku baru sebentar bermain di sana. Lalu, diriku yang merasa sendu, akan merasa lebih bersemangat saat hidungku mulai terasa geli." Cerita Luhan sambil memjiat-mijat tulang hidung Sehun sebelum tanganya beralih menuju pelipis lelaki itu dan memijatnya pelan.

"_Umma_ bilang, itu terjadi karena Jack Frost menggigit hidungku. Yah, meskipun aku tidak percaya, tapi kalau benar lelaki itu ada, dia pasti menyukaiku." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tertawa pelan, membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menatapi wajah gadis yang tengah tertawa itu.

Terjadi keheningan di antara dua insan muda itu. Sehun tengah menatapi iris caramel lembut milik Luhan yang terasa menghangatkan jiwanya yang dingin. Wajah mulus nan cantiknya sungguh menggoda. Dielusnya pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, membuatnya tersentak kaget karena tangan dingin Sehun yang menyentuh pipinya tiba-tiba. Kemudian, Sehun dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi kenyal itu.

"Aku dikirim untuk melindungimu." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Iris biru nya bertatapan dengan iris caramel milik Luhan yang tampak berkilau dan indah bagi Sehun.

"Begitukah? Memang siapa yang mengirimmu? Tuhan?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Bukan. Pria di Bulan yang mengirimku. Oh, jangan lupakan lelaki tua menyebalkan itu." Kekehnya pelan.

Meskipun Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh Sehun, namun Luhan tetap berusaha mengerti dan ikut tertawa akan perkataan Sehun yang sebenarnya bukanlah candaan. Siapa itu Pria di Bulan? Luhan tidak pernah mendengar nama itu apalagi mengetahui siapa itu. Luhan hanya tahu manusia pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di bulan. Neil Armstrong bukan?

Namun meskipun begitu, Luhan percaya bahwa Sehun memang hadir untuk melindunginya.

"Hey, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Luhan sambil menangkup wajah tampan Sehun.

Kini wajah tampan Sehun menunjukkan senyum yang tanpa disadari, amat Luhan sukai. Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sehun menampilkan senyum itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap detik. Senyum yang begitu memabukkan.

"Lakukanlah dan tugas pertamaku berhasil."

Luhan tersenyum bingung,

"Tugas apa?"

.

"Membuatmu percaya akan diriku. Karena aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu…"

_Lagi._

**MBIJF**

Setelah hari itu, Luhan dan Sehun bertambah dekat. Sehun selalu mengunjungi apartemen Luhan baik di siang hari, sore, maupun malam. Kapanpun itu, Sehun selalu berusaha untuk tetap di dekat Luhan. Bahkan terkadang lelaki itu menginap di apartemen Luhan. Lelaki itu juga suka mengunjungi Luhan dibar dan memastikan tidak ada laki-laki hidung belang dengan nafsu yang tinggi menggoda Luhan. Luhan amat senang dan terharu akan perilaku Sehun terhadapnya. Padahal, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sehun. Dan hal itu pula membuat Luhan penasaran akan modal awal Sehun melakukan kebaikan-kebaikan kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun pernah berkata, mungkin saja Sehun telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin dia pernah melihat Luhan di suatu tempat, bahkan sebelum Luhan menggodanya malam itu. Dan Sehun mungkin telah mengetahui bahwa Luhan bekerja di Glue Bar dan sengaja lewat di depan bar untuk sekedar menjenguk, atau justru menjadi langkah awal bagi lelaki itu untuk mengenal Luhan yang telah lama dia kagumi atau sukai. Dengan itu, Sehun mendapat ruang dan kesempatan lebih besar untuk mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Tapi itu seperti cerita-cerita di novel dan drama." Komentar Luhan sambil menatap gadis dengan surai coklat dan iris hijau menyala yang tengah menyesapi kopi panasnya sambil memainkan _smartphone_-nya. Mungkin sedang bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _smartphone_-nya menuju Luhan yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa hidup ini sesungguhnya adalah drama?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau yang paling tahu aku tak suka drama." Jawab Luhan sebelum mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit potongan _chocolate cake_ nya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian, pintu café yang tengah mereka singgahi terbuka dan dari luar, masuklah seorang lelaki tinggi dengan mata besar yang mengenakan jaket kulit ber-warna hijau gelap dan _skinny jeans_ hitam. Rambut hitam nya ditutupi oleh topi hitam bertuliskan 'Yankees' nya, dan orang-orang terdekatnya mulai menganggap bahwa topi itu adalah ciri khas dari lelaki itu,

"_Chagiya~!_" suara beratnya berkumandang menyebutkan sebuah kata yang hanya berarti satu orang.

"Channie~!" balas Baekhyun sambil merengek manja, meminta kekasihnya itu untuk segera menghampirinya dan menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam rengkuhannya yang terasa hangat.

Seakan mengerti akan permintaan kekasih mungilnya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang dengan segera memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hai, Chanyeol." Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Luhan dan menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya yang khas.

"Oh, hai Lulu!"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum memfokuskan dirinya pada susu coklatnya. Sungguh, melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermesraan hanya akan membuatnya bertambah benci pada hidupnya. Uang tak punya, tempat tinggal seadanya, makanan belum tentu punya, apalagi kekasih hati.

"Oh, Sehun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya. Spontan, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika wajahnya merona saat melihat sosok Sehun yang baru saja berjalan memasuki café.

"Hai, _noona_. Hai, _hyung_." Sapanya sambil tersenyum sebelum duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Hai, Luhan-_noona_." Sapanya pada Luhan yang sukses membuat rona di wajah Luhan semakin kentara.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum gelinya yang bagi orang-orang terlihat seram, namun bagi Baekhyun terlihat lucu dan tampan.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kalian memesan satu meja lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya Luhan dengan mata besarnya yang kian membulat karena kaget, sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_Couple's privacy~_" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah pasangan yang duduk di depannya itu. "Ayo, Lu. Kita cari tempat duduk lain dan biarkan mereka membicarakan tentang rencana hidup mereka."

Luhan yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun bingung sambil membiarkan dirinya ditarik dan dituntun ke arah meja ber-kursi dua oleh Sehun. Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang terletak di hadapan Luhan dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Ditariknya tangan mungil Luhan yang tertumpu di atas meja dan digenggamnya telapak tangan mungil itu dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Sehun-_ah_… Tidakkah kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sebelum menarik tangannya. Sungguh, dia berharap Sehun tidak melihat wajahnya yang pastinya sudah sangat merah saat ini.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud untuk memanggil seorang pelayan,

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Akhirnya seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan melayani mereka. Setelah pesanan mereka dicatat oleh pelayan itu, pelayan itu pun segera pergi. Kini, Luhan sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkerama hangat sambil saling mendekap satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tanpa disadari, gadis bermata rusa itu mendesah pelan. Kini dia yakin, dirinya begitu iri pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meskipun keadaan hidup mereka tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, namun mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Andai saja saat ini dirinya masih berada di China, tinggal bersama neneknya, mungkin hidup tidak akan sesulit ini.

"Ada apa, Lu?" suara Sehun yang menenangkan, sanggup membuat Luhan sadar dari dunia lamunannya.

"Hmm? Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis yang terlihat seperti senyum yang dipaksakan bagi Sehun.

Belum sempat Sehun berkata apa-apa, pesanan mereka datang. Pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan-pesanan Sehun dan Luhan di atas meja sebelum berjalan kembali ke arah dapur. Luhan mulai meraih gelas berisikan jus mangganya. Sungguh, saat ini dia membutuhkan minuman dingin yang dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Ah…" decaknya tiba-tiba.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sehun yang masih memeriksa uang di dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Jus nya kurang dingin…" rajuk Luhan sambil mendorong gelas berisi jus mangga itu ke depan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan pesan lagi." Gumam Luhan sebelum mengangkat tangannya. Namun, dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menurunkannya. Luhan yang bingung akan tingkah Sehun hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun lucu.

"Biar aku yang dinginkan." Tawar Sehun. Digenggamnya gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ditiupnya gelas itu perlahan. Kemudian, Luhan dapat melihat gelas itu yang semakin lama semakin ber-embun. Sehun menyerahkan gelas itu kembali kepada Luhan sambil menggumamkan 'Selamat dinikmati' pada gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa… Sehun-_ah_?

**MBIJF**

Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan sedang berdiri di depan rumah Luhan. Yep, Sehun baru saja mengantar Luhan pulang. Tadinya Luhan ingin pulang sendiri, namun mengingat udara yang sangat dingin dan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang saat mereka baru saja keluar dari café yang tadi mereka singgahi, Sehun pun menawarkan – memaksa – untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Saat itu, Luhan benar-benar bingung darimana munculnya mantel kuning tebal yang kemudian dipakaikan Sehun kepada dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-_ah_" ucap Luhan tulus sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Sehun. Entah mengapa, kini Luhan sudah merasa terbiasa akan dinginnya tangan Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, untuk melindungimu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum menyenggol lengan kurus namun ber-otot milik Sehun.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Melindungiku, melindungiku, melindungiku. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-_ah_. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," bantahnya sebelum melepaskan mantel kuning yang tadi diberikan Sehun kepadanya dan memberikannya kepada lelaki ber-rambut putih dengan kulit pucat itu.

Hal selanjutnya yang tidak terduga samasekali adalah tubuh Luhan yang ditarik ke dalam rengkuhan hangat milik Sehun. Tidak, seharusnya tidak terasa hangat, berhubung tubuh Sehun yang terasa sangat dingin. Namun, mengapa Luhan merasa hangat di hatinya? Wajahnya pun turut terasa hangat.

"Luhan, percayakah kau apabila aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu?"

Apa? Berarti Baekhyun benar? Apakah mungkin Sehun pernah melihatnya sebelum meraka bertemu di depan Glue Bar dan memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah pertama dalam mendekatinya hari itu?

"Jadilah milikku, dan aku berjanji akan membuat dirimu bahagia. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari dan aku akan melindungimu dari keburukan apapun."

Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka dengan satu anggukkan kepala dan air mata se-bening krystal yang mengalir dari matanya dan menuruni pipi kenyal nan halusnya, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup hidung mungil Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

Dan entah mengapa, kecupan itu terasa sangat familiar dan tentu saja, membuat senyuman lebar nan manis mengembang dengan mudahnya di wajah cantik Luhan.

**MBIJF**

**EKHM! Iya, gue tau late post /digebuk massa/ wifi gue mati bro, can't blame me. itu pula yang ngehambat gue ngerjain chap. 7 nya The Wolf and The Deer since my files are lost...yeah, my USB decided that it was the end of it's life :'')**

**Apa ya... Oh, dari kebanyakan review, banyak yang nanya Jack Frost itu apa & siapa ya? Well, have you guys watched Rise of the Guardians movie? Better do if you watch The Jack Frost movie or smthn, i forgot the title. Yeah, those movies explained who's Jack Frost is. Tapi kalo ga sempet nonton, pokoknya gue kasih short explanation aja: each snow and cold wind in the season of winter, those all are Jack Frost doing. Dia yang ngasih salju, es, + angin dingin yang kenceng-kenceng itu tuh kalo musim dingin. Di luar negeri, especially western, orang2 selalu bilang ke anaknya, "hati2 nanti idung kamu digigit Jack Frost." gitu2 deh.**

**Langsung reply reviews aja yoo...**

**younlaycious88: wakakak asik kan ada author yang nge-troll? ini udah yooo**

**pacarnya sehun, shounars, aserty, dinysabrina6: makasiiih, wkwk udah gue post nihh**

**onkey shipper04: ada kok... don't worry ya neng, kan rated m ;;3**

**babyyming: mana sehun mana? :**

**HyunRa: ...DOR! /no. iya kok, kesuciannya hanya untuk sehun seorang ;;3**

**cupcupcuphie12: yep! you got it right dude~ dari awal gue liat sehun rambut putih, gue udah obsess, langsung kepikiran jack frost kwkw. lanjuted eaa**

**sayanghunhan: jadi menurut lu gue laknat?:'''( ga gue lanjut nih!/? kwkwkw**

**Maximumelf: Jack Frost itu...silahkan baca author notes ;3**

**GUESS WHO: udah ya dasar dikau anon yang tak ingin dipanggil anon, namanya gituan ;;;;;3**

**Lyncth: eyoiiii... gimana ya, yang aku tau kan jack itu orangnya cuek tp sebenernya care, cuman emang dirinya sendiri yg ga sadar kan? dia punya his own ways to make people happy, itu inti dari karakter jack yang aku ambil buat ff ini. doain aja sukses yaa kwkw. thanks ;)**

**Putri: bacanya enak? enakan bakwan malang sama chatime ;3 /engga/ buat penjelasan siapa itu jack frost silahkan baca di author note & yep, gue juga baru pertama kali pake theme night life gini, doain aja sukses hahaha. neh, thanks ;)**

**DKS-ZYX: silahkan coba ditebaaak ;;) kwkwkw. luhan mah disini innocent, tenang aja. profesinya aja nipu kok**

**haihaihai, Hunhan: udah yaa**

**ShinJiWoo920202: iya, bisa dibilang 'ngincer' sih ya... kwkw belum kok, Luhan masih virgin ;)**

**junia angel: oh gitu ya lu:((( udah nih, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kamu ;)**

**fangirl-shipper: tadinya mau one-shot, tp guenya mager kwkwkw. buat profil Jack Frost, silahkan baca di author notes :)**

**RZHH 261220: nappeun tapi hatinya cheonsa ciyuuuss**

**Hyera Jung: yeeesshh! YES! OMG KITA SEHATI PLIS DIA ITU SANGAT MANUSIA SALJU /keps jebol/ and yeah...like i said, gue cuma masukkin sekitar 2-3 pair aja disini, jd don't expect too much yoo**

**.**

**Udah, sekian review repliesnya, mudah2an gaada yg ketinggalan. Dan gue emang mesti banyak banget minta maaf atas kesalahan yang gue lakukan & ga terhitung banyaknya kesalahan itu.**

**.**

**Okay, RnR if you like?^^**


	3. Frost

"Umma, tadi topiku terbang tertiup angin yang sangat dingin!"

"Wah, sepertinya Jack Frost sedang mengajakmu bermain..."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Lelaki tua berjanggut tebal dengan warna putih itu menatapi lelaki muda di hadapannya yang memiliki rambut tak kalah putih pula dengan dirinya. Iris birunya pun bertatapan dengan iris biru lelaki itu yang terlihat jauh dari kesan iris biru hangatnya. Iris itu dingin, hanya sedikit kehangatan yang terpancar. Desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya cukup membuat lelaki muda di hadapannya itu tahu, bahwa lelaki tua di depannya ini tengah merasa kecewa pada dirinya,

"Jack, kita ini Guardian. Kita tidak pernah membunuh."

"Aku tidak membunuh secara langsung!"

"Tapi kau yang mengendalikan badai itu, Jack Frost! Jangan bantah aku!"

Lelaki muda yang dipanggil Jack Frost itupun turut mendesah pelan, dia juga merasa kecewa. Kecewa atas dirinya, menyesal, juga sedih dan marah. Baru 40 tahun setelah dia resmi menjadi Guardian bersama dengan keempat temannya yang lain, namun dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Guardian. Bahkan satu kesalahan kecil pun tidak boleh atau anak-anak di seluruh dunia akan berhenti mempercayai mereka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan North?" Desahnya pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya yang jujur saja sedikit terasa sakit. Mungkin efek karena dia sehabis mabuk juga.

Lelaki tua yang dipanggil North itu – Santa Claus – mengendikkan bahunya. Ditatapnya Jack Frost dengan tatapan nanar lalu matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang redup di suatu bagian di benua Asia. Lebih tepatnya di ibukota negara China, Beijing. Jauh sekali kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan cahaya yangredup itu pasti adalah kepercayaan seorang anak kecil yang tengah bersedih karena ditinggalkan orangtuanya. Semua orang tau siapa yang membuat salju di musim dingin, bahkan mereka menyebutnya Snow Day. Es-es yang licin, bekas es di tiang-tiang serta jendela dan pohon. Semua orang tahu itu ulah Jack Frost. Nama seorang Jack Frost bukanlah sebuah ekspresi lagi semenjak 40 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berhasil mengusir Boogeyman dan menghancurkan rencana jahatnya. Jack Frost telah dipercayai, namanya telah dicatat di buku Guardian, dan Pria di Bulan sendiri lah yang telah memilih lelaki muda yang dikenal iseng dan jahil itu.

"Mereka pasti mengira kau sedang marah saat itu, tidak akan ada yang menduga seorang Guardian tengah mabuk."

Kini giliran Jack yang mengendikkan bahunya. Ditatapnya cahaya redup di Beijing itu. Semakin lama, setitik cahaya itu semakin redup. Mungkin memang hanyalah setitik cahaya, namun bagi para Guardian, setitik cahaya di globe itu sangat berarti. Itu adalah kekuatan mereka, alasan mereka tetap hidup saat ini. Bahkan setelah ber-ribu-ribu tahun lamanya.

"Kita pikirkan caranya esok hari, North. Kumohon, kepalaku sakit sekali saat ini." Pinta Jack sambil mengetuk-etuk kepalanya dengan tongkat panjang miliknya. Tongkat yang merupakan sumber kekuatannya.

Santa menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki tua itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Jack Frost sendirian di ruang tengah itu. Setelah sosok besar dengan perut besar itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Jack segera melayangkan tubuhnya ke samping Globe itu dan mengelus cahaya redup itu.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah hingga esok hari. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Cahaya itu telah mati…" gumam seorang gadis dengan tubuh ber-bulu serta wajah yang cantik – Peri Gigi.

Jack menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Lelaki itu mulai terlihat frustasi. Tangannya mengacak surai putih bersihnya dengan kasar. Bahkan dia tega melempar tongkat yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana itu. Sudah tiga kali Jack Frost melakukan kesalahan fatal. Pertama, saat dirinya membiarkan Sandman tertelan pasir hitam milik Boogeyman, lalu saat dirinya menghancurkan hari Paskah, dan saat ini. Inilah kesalahan yang paling parah dan benar-benar tidak bisa diperbaiki.

Membunuh sepasang manusia biasa.

"Jack… Tenanglah." Tegur Santa Claus yang turut merasa frustasi melihat Jack Frost yang tengah frustasi dan kebingungan. "Aku punya ide, dan sebuah tugas untukmu. Kurasa akan cukup susah apabila kau tidak merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu pada keluarga kecil anak itu."

Jack menatap Santa dengan tatapan dinginnya. Terasa menusuk bagi orang-orang biasa, tapi sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Santa Claus ditatap dengan tatapan itu oleh seorang Jack Frost.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan aku harus bertanggung jawab!" geramnya. "Katakan, apa tugasnya dan aku akan melakukannya."

Santa menganggukkan kepalanya. Di sekeliling mereka, para Guardian tengah berkumpul dan memperhatikan mereka. Mereka juga merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Jack memanglah es. Es yang sangat dingin, terasa semakin dingin saat emosinya sedang melunjak. Semua Guardian mengakui itu, bahkan Kelinci Paskah sekalipun.

"Kau harus menjaga anak itu, melindunginya, menghiburnya, dan menemaninya dalam kesendiriannya. Namun tetap saja, ada saatnya saat kau harus memberitahukan kebenaran akan kematian orangtuanya padanya."

Jack menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memperhatikan Santa Claus, pertanda bahwa dia masih mendengarkan.

"Tapi tunggulah 5 tahun lagi." Tambahnya mantap.

Kini, Jack Frost tengah menatap Santa Claus dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Apa?! Lima tahun lagi? Jack akan merasa sangat berdosa saat itu.

"Lima tahun lagi?! North, aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga waktu yang selama itu!"

"Bersabarlah, Jack!" tegur Santa. "Kau selalu bertindak gegabah, dan itu tidak baik untuk seorang Guardian!"

"Aku tidak bertindak gegabah, aku merasa sangat bersalah." Bantahnya. Kini semua Guardian dapat melihat tatapan sedih dan gusar yang terpancar dari iris biru mudanya.

Tak lama, secercah cahaya masuk melalui atap kaca yang berada di ruangan itu. Sebuah benda bernama bulan menerangi ruangan itu, dan memberi kehangatan. Menghilangkan seluruh ketegangan yang terasa di ruangan itu. Ya, Bulan telah datang, dan sebentar lagi dia pasti akan memberi hikmah pada para Guardian,

"Oh, Pria di Bulan! Tepat sekali!" sorak Kelinci Paskah sambil tersenyum lebar. Di sampingnya ada Sandman yang turut menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pendapat Kelinci Paskah.

Santa pun tersenyum kepada Bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang itu,

"Ada apa, Manny?"

Kemudian malam itu, Jack Frost mengetahui mengapa dia harus menunggu 5 tahun lagi untuk menemui gadis itu dan mulai bertanggung jawab.

.

.

Xi Luhan tengah melepas mantel hijau pemberian Sehun, dan menggantungkannya di tiang gantungan jaket di sebelah pintu masuk apartemennya. Di belakangnya, kekasihnya tengah menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya, seolah tidak membiarkan sedikitpun angin dingin yang terkesan jahat untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mungil yang kini ditinggalinya beserta dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian, mata sipit Sehun membesar saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Yep, pemandangan kekasihnya yang memang memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang proporsional bak boneka barbie. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Gadis itu kini tengah menungging, memperlihatkan belahan pantatnya yang terlihat bagaikan tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun. Rok mini nya melayang, bertengger manis di atas punggungnya. Paha putih mulusnya terlihat menggiurkan, apalagi kaki Luhan memang bisa dibilang jenjang. Bahkan seorang Oh Sehun bisa tergoda dengan keindahan fana itu.

"Sayang…" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Luhan yang merasa terpanggil baru saja akan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, namun tidak jadi saat dirasakannya sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang langsingnya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan degup jantungnya yang terasa lebih kencang. Kemudian, dapat dia rasakan tangan kekasihnya menyingkap rok pendek berwarna pink yang dia kenakan ke atas, lalu mulai mengelus bagian paha dalamnya.

"S-sehun-_ah_…?" Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sentuhan itu terasa nikmat. Luhan merasa bagaikan melayang dan badannya terasa ringan, seolah dia ingin berteriak bahwa dia ingin menginginkan lebih. Dia juga merasakan perutnya terisi oleh segerombolan kupu-kupu yang terbang cepat dan berusaha keluar dengan menembus perutnya.

Sehun hanya menggumam pelan sebelum tangannya yang lain merambat ke atas payudara besarnya dan meremasnya pelan. Luhan melenguh pelan, terkejut atas perlakuan kekasihnya. Puas dengan reaksi dari gadis bermata rusa itu, Sehun makin semangat meremasi kedua gunung sintal nan kenyal itu, menghasilkan sebuah nyanyian merdu yang keluar dari bibir ranum Luhan.

"Aku ingat apa yang dilakukan kedua gundukan kenyal ini saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Godanya sambil tetap meremasi payudara Luhan yang semakin lama semakin terasa bahwa ada sebuah tonjolan mungil mengeras dari balik _bra_ pink yang dipakainya untuk menggoda malam ini. "Menjepit lenganku. Bagaimana kalau mereka digunakan untuk menjepit adik kecilku?"

Luhan menggeliat kenikmatan, badannya terasa semakin lemas saat Sehun memulai dirty-talk nya. Rasanya dia pasti akan terjatuh apabila Sehun sedang tidak mendekapnya saat ini. Wajar saja reaksinya seperti ini, Luhan baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini._ Well_, mungkin dua kali karena remasan di dadanya yang pertama dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin sialan itu. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak keberatan, kekasihnya lah yang melecehkan badannya, dan Luhan merasa dia justru membutuhkan lebih, apapun asalkan dilakukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Sentuhan Sehun mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Terasa dingin namun familiar dan Luhan menyukainya. Sentuhan yang terasa istimewa, terutama saat jari-jari panjang lelaki itu menyingkap celana dalam nya kesamping dan mulai mengelus lubang vagina nya perlahan dan lembut. Vagina nya terasa dingin. Seperti ada es batu yang menempel di sana, layaknya gadis itu tidak memakai apapun untuk menutup lubang vagina nya di tengah-tengah taman penuh dengan salju di hari yang dingin.

"D-dingin… Sehun-_ah_…"

Dan satu kata itu mampu membuat Sehun tertegun. Dingin. Dirinya melupakan hal itu. Bukankah manusia rentan terhadap dingin? Apalagi seorang gadis, gadis manis dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang kurus seperti Luhan. Jika ini terus berlanjut, Luhan pasti akan merasa aneh dan Sehun tidak mau kekasih barunya itu merasakan hal itu. Sungguh dia berharap saat ini agar dia bisa memberikan paling tidak sedikit saja kehangatan bagi tubuh Luhan, bukan rasa dingin yang malah membuat tubuhnya membeku dan keesokan harinya membuat gadis itu harus terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya karena masuk angin atau demam.

"Sehun-_ah_…? Mengapa kau berhenti?" gadis itu bertanya. Tangan mungilnya menuntun Sehun untuk melepas seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Lelaki ber-rambut putih itu hanya bisa meneguk saliva nya perlahan. Memang dia yang memulai, namun dia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan akan menikmati akibat dari nafsu yang tidak bisa ditahannya tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Lulu." Bisiknya parau di sebelah telinga bertindik milik gadis cantik itu.

Kini, matanya telah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah seorang gadis se-cantik dewi dengan tubuh indah tanpa cacatnya yang ter-ekspos seluruhnya, tanpa ada sehelai benang pun menutupinya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Tolong, bawa aku ke dalam dunia kita berdua, hun-_ah._"

Tidak, satu saat nanti tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Sehun atas kejadian ini. Luhan lah yang meminta. Bahkan saat dia yang memulainya duluan, namun mana dia tahu gadis yang bekerja sebagai penggoda ini menikmatinya dan justru meminta lebih? Bukan menganggap perlakuannya itu sebagai pelecehan, namun sebagai perlakuan istimewa. Sungguh, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

"Teriakkan namaku dengan kencang, sayang. Itu adalah jalan tercepat untuk menuju dunia kita." Ucap lelaki itu sebelum menggendong tubuh gadis itu ke dalam kamar yang kini telah terasa familiar baginya itu.

**MBIJF**

Keesokan paginya, pintu apartemen mungil Luhan diketuk dengan lembut. Seorang tamu di pagi hari? Siapakah? Bahkan sang empunya rumah belum terbangun, namun kekasihnya lah yang telah terbangun. Dengan malas, dikeluarkannya penis nya yang telah lemas dari lubang hangat milik kekasihnya dan memungut boxer biru muda nya yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum memakainya cepat-cepat dikarenakan ketukan itu semakin lama semakin cepat dan tidak terdengar akan berhenti juga.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Terdengar seperti suara gigi-gigi mungil yang dimasukkan secara tidak hati-hati oleh peri gigi amatiran ke dalam tempatnya yang terbuat dari emas yang tidak dipoles dengan mulus dan sempurna. Suara itu semakin keras. Diliriknya kekasihnya yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang dan lengketnya. Tidak ingin suara itu membangunkan kekasihnya dari istirahat berharganya, Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu dan segera mengusir tamu yang tega mengganggu istirahat mereka di pagi hari. Ketukan itu masih terdengar, tidak pernah berhenti, bahkan saat Sehun telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Dengan cepat, diraihnya gagang pintu yangterbuat dari emas buatan itu, dan dibukanya pintu itu dengan cepat, menunjukkan sesosok gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang panjang menjuntai hingga ke bawah dadanya yang sintal. Sebuah jepitan rambut yang terbuat dari bulu berwarna biru menghiasi rambutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat lelaki yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya itu, sementara Sehun?

.

"Tooth? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum dilemparkannya tubuhnya ke arah lelaki itu dan lengan kurusnya memeluk tubuh tegap lelaki itu dengan erat.

"Jack! Oh sungguh, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar dari-"

"Ssshh!" ucapan gadis bernama Tooth itu dihentikan dengan jari telunjuk lelaki berparas tampan itu yang ditempelkan pada bibir mungilnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di sini. Luhan bisa tahu."

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya bingung sebelum mata besarnya semakin membesar.

"O-oh! Gadis itu?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Ah, maaf aku lupa ini adalah rumahnya. Siapa kah nama samaranmu, Jack?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih dipelankan kali ini.

"Oh Sehun. Ingat itu." Bisiknya tegas, sementara Tooth hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan manis.

Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Sehun ini? Peri Gigi. Semua anak di dunia tahu sosok gadis cantik yang suka mengambil gigi yang telah tanggal dari mulut anak-anak dari balik bantal dan menukarnya dengan kepingan uang logam. Cantik. Seorang peri pastilah cantik dan manis. Banyak gadis kecil mengidolakannya. Ingin menjadi peri manis seperti Peri Gigi, begitulah kata mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah gadis itu sudah mulai menyadari… setidaknya merasa aneh akan dirimu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hopeless_. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak percaya pada kita, terutama setelah kematian orangtua nya. _Fuck._" Geram Sehun sambil menggebrak pintu rumah Luhan dengan pelan, paling tidak sedikit emosinya terlampiaskan. Sementara Tooth hanya bisa menatapnya khawatir. "_This is all my fault,_ Tooth."

Gadis dengan pakaian serba hijau tosca dan biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ditangkupkannya wajah tampan Sehun dengan kedua tangan lembutnya. Jari jempol nya mengusap kedua pipi lelaki dengan tubuh dingin itu dengan lembut.

"_It's not your fault, Jack. See? Even Manny didn't blame on you. We should blame the alcohol instead of you._" Hibur Tooth sambil tertawa kecil, membuat senyum merekah dengan perlahan di wajah Sehun.

"Di Korea, aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan _noona_." Gumam Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Tooth mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Apa itu? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau adalah sosok _noona_ yang sempurna bagiku. _Plus_ umurmu lebih tua, meskipun kau tetap terlihat muda." Goda Sehun sambil menyikut pinggang langsing gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat si empunya terkekeh lembut dan mencubit pipi dingin namun sedikit kenyal milik Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah?_" suara lembut nan familiar yang mulai disukai Sehun, membuat dirinya dan Tooth menoleh ke arah gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat yang masih acak-acakan karena sehabis bangun tidur itu. Dia menatapi kedua orang di depannya dengan tatapan bingung namun secercal tatapan ketakutan muncul saat melihat kedekatan gadis asing di depan pintu apartemennya dengan kekasihnya.

"Oh, Lulu." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum tenang, sementara Tooth yang masih asing bagi Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah sambil tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

"Siapa dia, hun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatapi Tooth dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka, terutama dengan interaksi yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun.

Kedua Guardian yang terkenal di kalangan anak-anak itu saling bertatapan, Sehun yang menatap Tooth dengan tatapan yang menuntut sementara Tooth dengan tatapan sedikit panik. Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kan Tooth menjawab dengan nama aslinya? Tidak untuk saat ini. Gadis ini tidak akan percaya.

"A-aku temannya Sehun!" jawabnya dengan sedikit gagap. _Yah_, duhai peri cantik! Tidak kah kau tahu kegagapan justru akan membuat Luhan semakin curiga dengan hubungan kalian? Terutama saat kau menjawab bahwa kau hanyalah teman Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban gadis itu. Pasalnya, gadis itu terlihat sedikit cocok dengan Sehun. Wajah yang cantik, tubuh proporsional dengan tinggi yang mungkin sama dengan dirinya, dan rambut panjang ber-warna coklat yang terlihat berkilau terkena pantulan sinar matahari pagi.

"Lee Sungjong. Namaku Lee Sungjong." Tambah gadis itu, sekedar meyakinkan Luhan akan identitas dirinya. Sehun berkedip bingung. Darimana gadis cantik berumur ribuan tahun ini menemukan nama orang korea secepat itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang memancing nama itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lee Sungjong, kawannya Sehun? Oh, _okay_. Silahkan masuk dan mari sarapan bersama. Udara hari ini terasa dingin bukan? Akan kubuatkan kau cokelat hangat, apakah kau suka?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda dan tanpa mempersilahkan gadis itu memberikan tanggapan akan ucapan serta pertanyaannya. Sehun menatap Sungjong dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku suka cokelat hangat!" jawabnya dengan riang. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh tanpa kaos milik Sehun dengan sedikit kasar dan memeluk lengan kurus Luhan akrab sebelum kedua makhluk cantik tanpa cacat itu berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan seorang Oh Sehun yang masih tertegun di depan pintu apartemen Luhan.

Oh Sehun. Layaknya salju yang sangat dingin, es yang membekukan danau-danau, hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. _Well_, Sehun tidak suka panas, apalagi panas yang berlebihan.

"Terserah kalian saja, _ma'am_."

**MBIJF**

Sejak kunjungan gadis bernama Lee Sungjong, banyak teman-teman Sehun yang datang berkunjung ke apartemen mungilnya. Tiga lelaki aneh yang datang 3 hari secara berurutan, dan juga orang-orang lainnya yang bagi Luhan cukup unik. Luhan menyukai teman-teman Sehun. Mereka ramah dan merupakan orang-orang yang asik diajak bergaul. Mengetahui kekasihnya memiliki teman-teman seperti itu tentu saja membuat Luhan lega, dia kira Sehun adalah tipe lelaki dingin yang menolak ajakan pertemanan semua orang. Tapi kalau dia lelaki yang seperti itu, mengapa dia bisa menjadi kekasihnya sekarang? Terlebih dia adalah lelaki yang sempurna baginya.

Sudah nyaris seminggu dia menjalani hubungan spesial dengan Sehun. Kini, dia tidak perlu iri lagi dengan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kian hari kian mesra, terlebih dia yang pernah mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun mengenai lelaki dengan telinga seperti _yoda_ itu yang akan melamar kekasihnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung. Mengapa Sehun tidak memikirkan mengenai lamaran juga? Luhan akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, bahkan tanpa babibu lagi. Ah, apa yang dia pikirkan? Bahkan seminggu pun belum dicapai, mana mungkin Sehun melamarnya?

"Sayang? Kau belum tidur?" suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan akan lamaran Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu kini hanya mengenakan _boxer_ berwarna hijau _neon_ dengan motif-motif tulisan abstrak di sekitarnya. Rambut putihnya terlihat basah, pasti dia sehabis mandi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun-_ah_, kau tampan sekali." Sementara lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang dicintai Luhan. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah _stoic_ lelaki muda itu.

Ada beberapa hal yang unik dari diri Sehun. Baekhyun bilang hal-hal itu aneh, dan gadis itu masih belum mempercayainya hingga sekarang, namun Luhan menganggapnya itu unik. Sehun layaknya manusia super atau mutan yang tidak biasa dan memiliki kekuatan di luar kemampuan manusia biasa. Spesialisasi Sehun terletak pada hal-hal dingin, terutama es. Suhu tubuh Sehun selalu dingin, tak pernah hangat, bahkan saat Luhan yang berpakaian cukup tebal memeluknya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang, suhu tubuh Sehun tetap terasa dingin. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengukur suhu tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda itu dengan termometer, namun mungkin tubuhnya se-dingin es. Manusia akan berkata Sehun layaknya mayat hidup, namun bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah_ Ice Man_. Si Manusia Es.

Lalu, Sehun bisa mentransfer udara dingin kepada benda-benda yang ia sentuh. Bahkan Luhan pernah melihat Sehun menciptakan butiran-butiran salju atau es dengan menggunakan jarinya. Akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi semata, namun Luhan tetap mempercayai bahwa Sehun adalah manusia super.

"Ayo kita tidur." Ajak Sehun yang kini telah berbaring di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Seperti biasa, terasa dingin.

"Neh. Aku juga merasa mengantuk." Gumam Luhan sambil menguap. Dipeluknya tubuh proporsional milik Sehun dan dilesakannya wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Dingin. Tubuh Sehun terasa dingin seperti biasanya, namun Luhan menyukainya.

Sehun mengelus surai panjang Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Gadis ini terlihat polos, terutama saat tertidur. Wajahnya seperti malaikat. Bukanlah tugasnya untuk mencintai gadis ini, namun dalam waktu sebentar ini, Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mereka sedang bersama. Tidak seharusnya dia mencintai seorang manusia biasa. Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Tidak akan ada akhir yang bahagia bagi Luhan, dan dia tidak mau repot-repot meminta tolong Sandman untuk menghapus ingatan Luhan. Dia tahu dia egois, namun saat dia pergi nanti, dia tidak mau gadis ini melupakan dirinya. Melupakan hari-hari yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Melupakan Sehun, lelaki yang muncul di hadapan Luhan pada musim dingin yang bahkan terasa semakin dingin karena kehadirannya. Melupakan perasaan cinta Sehun untuk gadis berusia 23 tahun ini.

Cinta.

Apakah Guardian yang lainnya pernah merasakan cinta? Apakah mereka boleh merasakan cinta? Kalau manusia biasa yang mereka cintai, bagaimanakah roda takdir akan membawa perasaan mereka? Bisakah perasaan itu hilang begitu saja?

"Sudah tertidur rupanya…" gumam Sehun pelan sambil tetap mengelus surai panjang nan halus milik Luhan. Cantik sekali. Bahkan baginya, Luhan lebih cantik daripada Peri Gigi. Lebih cantik daripada para Nymph, dan peri-peri lainnya.

Didudukannya tubuhnya dari posisi berbaring. Dapat ia lihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di luar sana. Bulan yang tampak begitu besar, memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan tersendiri baginya. Seakan bulan itu memanggilnya. Dilukiskannya wajah Luhan pada jendela kamar yang menghadap ke arah bulan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, menghasilkan jejak es yang benar-benar membentuk lukisan wajah Luhan. Cantik. Cantik sekali. Bahkan seorang Jack Frost bisa jatuh hati kepadanya. Siapakah Xi Luhan, bagaimana bisa dia melelehkan hati seorang Jack Frost?

Ditatapinya lukisan itu dengan tatapan lembut. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan, apalagi dalam waktu dekat. Namun dia tidak bisa menorehkan luka dalam pada hati Luhan apabila mereka terus bersama dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Dia ingin Luhan bahagia. Meskipun dia tidak akan perna meninggalkan Luhan, tapi gadis itu pasti akan menganggap bahwa dia telah meninggalkannya. Jauh. Mengawasinya dari bayang-bayang es yang akan menghilang saat musim semi dan musim panas tiba. Tak bisakah dia bersama dengan Luhan seperti ini selamanya?

Cahaya bulan berpendar lebih terang, seolah memanggilnya untuk berbicara. Melakukan pembicaraan hangat yang diharapkan dapat meringankan beban pikiran seorang Oh Sehun, atau teman-temannya lebih mengenalnya sebagai Jack Frost.

"Bagaimana ini, Manny? Aku terlanjur mencintai Luhan."

Cahaya bulan itu meredup, seolah menandakan bahwa benda bulat itu prihatin akan perasaan Sehun.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya. Aku akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti, mungkin dalam waktu dekat." Ucapnya lirih. "Tolong aku, Manny. Bahagiakan dia." Tambahnya. Tanpa terasa, air mata menetes dan mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Kemudian cahaya bulan itu bertambah terang lagi, mengarah kepada kaca jendela yang kosong dan bersih, seolah memberitahu Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu pada kaca itu.

"Begitukah? Jika itu yang kau anjurkan, aku akan melakukannya." Sehun tersenyum kecut sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah dialiri air mata. "Aku akan mulai menjelaskan ingatannya mengenai hari itu, dan mengenai siapa diriku."

Jejak es kembali terlihat di atas kaca yang tadinya bersih itu. Kini jejak es itu melukiskan wajah dirinya sendiri. Wajah seorang Jack Frost.

**MBIJF**

Lokasi itu terasa familiar. Jalanan lebar dengan gundukan-gundukan salju di sekelilingnya. Ini adalah jalan raya yang terletak beberapa blok dari apartemen kecilnya. Beberapa blok dari Glue Bar pula. Jalanan ini juga merupakan lokasi traumatis bagi dirinya. Dia sudah tidak pernah ingin menginjakkan kakinya lagi di jalanan ini. Tapi mengapa dia ada di sini sekarang? Mengapa udara terasa sangat dingin saat ini?

Diliriknya orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlihat panik. Beberapa orang dari depan berlari ketakutan. Kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan itu dengan cepat, seolah mereka dikejar sesuatu. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah plat nomor familiar beserta mobil yang familiar pula terlihat melaju dengan cukup kencang pula, dan di belakang mobil itu sesuatu yang menyeramkan pun turut terlihat.

Badai salju.

Tinggi sekali, orang-orang bisa mati apabila tertelan salju yang pastinya sangat dingin itu.

Waktu berjalan sangat lama. Perlahan, mobil yang sangat familiar itu tertelan oleh badai salju itu. Setelah itu semuanya selesai. Orang-orang menghilang. Hanya ada mobil itu, dan badai salju yang menelannya.

Mobil _baba mama. Appa umma_.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sirene yang familiar pula terdengar, beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulans berdatangan, beberapa mendekati tumpukan salju itu. Beberapa polisi mulai menyekop salju itu hingga tubuh mobil itu terlihat. Lalu, beberapa polisi serta petugas medis yang turun dari ambulans itu mengeluarkan tubuh beku nan biru kedua orangtuanya. _Appa umma_ nya telah tiada, mengapa dia harus melihat kejadian ini lagi? Terlebih dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan dan suaranya tidak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Takut. Luhan sangat takut.

Apalagi saat dia melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri di atas tumpukan salju itu. Ya, melayang, dan mereka terlihat sedikit samar. Namun, Luhan mengenali kedua sosok itu.

Oh Sehun dan temannya – Lee Jinki.

**MBIJF**

Gadis itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Terengah-engah, ketakutan, dan panik. Begitulah kondisinya saat ini. Diliriknya sosok kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk sebuah guling di sampingnya. Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya di luar sana, dan cahaya hangatnya telah merambat masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Apa-apaan mimpi itu. Kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtua nya 5 tahun yang lalu dan menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua. Mengapa harus terulas kembali di dalam mimpinya?

Terlebih mengapa ada kekasihnya dan temannya di sana? Apa hubungannya kejadian itu dengan mereka? Aneh sekali.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya dengan lembut. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan kecil di tempat tidur berukuran _queen-size_ itu pun perlahan bangun dan memeluk pinggang langsing kekasihnya yang kini tengah terduduk sambil sedikit terengah itu.

"Hey, ada apa, Lulu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum nanar melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Tidurlah kembali." Ditariknya tubuh kurus gadis itu hingga terbaring di sebelahnya, lalu dipeluknya dengan erat. "Kau kelelahan, pasti butuh lebih banyak istirahat."

Gadis itu pun menurut dan memejamkan kembali matanya. Tangannya melingkari leher panjang kekasihnya. "Mungkin kau benar."

Senyuman nanar kembali terukir di wajah pucat Sehun. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut sebelum dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

_Maafkan aku, sayang._

* * *

><p><strong>HAI! UPDATE NIH! dateng nyeret Sehun/ gue males curcol banyak jadi biar mas Sehun Frost aja yang curcol.**

**Sehun: gue jadi siluman disini /kedip ganteng/**

**Luhan: kenapa gue kesannya goblok banget di sini. Gue nyadar kali kalo gituan Sehun aku Jack Frost**

**Sehun: kamu kan forever lugu yang**

**Oke, udahan gue eneg.**

**Reviews replies time!**

**HyunRa: tbc yak? kesannya kea penyakit gimana gitu ;v /ngocol /taboked/ kaga kok, sehun nya aja yg tau luhan**

**Lttle Wolf Prince' Oh Sehun: iya siap bos! bereeess! thanks yo, sorry updatenya super lama gini-_-v**

**Maximumelf: biasa lah, masa depan jadi om2 idung belang gitu tuh/? wkwkwk**

**pacarnya sehun: wkwkwk ayo dukung kai jadi om2 idung belang!/? yah ini nc nya nyaris nih kwkw/3**

**fangirl-shipper: gausah banggain sehun, ntar dia kepedean/? /digeplak sehun/ yaelah diperhatiin banget neng-_-v**

**guess who: okay, it's an awesome username actually. you're like trolling around/? lu pasti udah tambah ubanan nunggu apdet ini wakakak n_nv**

**lulittledeer20: jinjja? waah thanks! iya, idung kan kesannya alay bgt. kalo idung luhan ada upilnya, trus upilnya nempel di bibir sehun gimana?/?**

**younlaycious88: oh yak benar, gue sodaranya om jongdae wkwkwk n_n)9 luhan disini beneran gatau soalnya dia kan gapercaya**

**onkey shipper04: sehun masih kecil aja udah mabok/? hmm belom tau deh, ditunggu aja terus kwkw;) /troll**

**cupcupcuphie12: abis kalo ga GS kurang greget kesannya, masa luhan cowo tp emosional? kan ga lucu ;/**

**hunhan98: jinjja? wah thanks, updated yaa**

**HyeraJung: setengah nc tapian~ /php, didemo/ ehehe jack frost itu ga jahat kok. dia itu cuma iseng aja demi dapet perhatian masyarakat, tp dia juga yang nyiptain berbagai macem kesenengan di musim dingin buat anak2. sebenernya jack frost itu sayang anak2**

**edogawa ruffy: a-yo dude! we meet again! wakakak. yeah, some kind like that...kenapa kita kesannya ga elit yak? di sana jack frost cakep, lha kita nyamuk alay mungil iprit dikeplak aja mati-_- nc nya setengah nih ;p**

**DKS-ZYX: kwkw ntar kalo udah tua juga dia jadi kakek2, tp disini dia gabisa tua/?**

**lulululu: .../sembur air suci kembang 7 rupa/ iyak mamak, udah dilanjut maakk**

**Peter Lu: wah makasih! :o updated yaaaa**

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE: adanya setengah nc berhubung gue nge-troll nih wkwkwk**

**babyyming: ibunya ga seneng, bayinya seneng soalnya bakalan cepet muncul/? wakakak**

**RZHH 161220: udah di grepe noh, luhan nya lebih puas pula ;D**

**park eun soo: setengah nc ;A; iya, soalnya kan itu task yang dikasih ke dia gitu**

**yeolpark88: marah...belom tau deh, ntar liat ke depannya aja kwkw/? iya setengah no-child**

**Putri: iya? bedeh pas banget! gue ngambil dari rise of the guardians sih kebanyakannya, soalnya filmjack frost nya sendiri gue belom nonton sampe selese :| iya, sebagai pertanggung jawaban dia sebagai guardian gituu**

**Guest: yeap, emang rise of the guardians kok wkwk**

**junia angel: kan malah asik kalo luhan ga perawan/? ;( iyeap, you're right! 100 for you from xinlian wkwk**

**ShinJiWoo920202: yes! you're right! bukan hukuman juga sih... lebih ke pertanggung jawaban? omg! thanks for the correcting of my fucking unforgiven typos:'''))))**

**my lulu: fluffy nih yakin? wkwk;) iyaa... kalo luhan tau kemungkinannya ada banyak nih, diliat ke depannya aja neh?**

**hongkihanna: itu kotak reviewnya ngambek kali yak, kalah ganteng ama sehun soalnya/? /taboked/ yep, gue ngambil karakteristiknya jack forst di rise of the guardian soalnya buat karakteristik sehun disini**

**Aihara Kotoko: yes sweetheart, indeed.**

**Odulteui4120: whoa really? thanks! actually it suits xiumin more if you consider about the power more kwkw. but sehun suits for jack frost more than another exo members so yeah... but it's a half nc omegi i'm sorry lol, i'm trying to be a troll here/?**

** 12: syudaaahh**

**ares: yes? people think the same too! makanya gue seneng berarti ga cuma gue doang yang kepikiran sampe situ doang:'') udah, tp half nc ya sowwy;''(**

**asdf: /sehun gigit idung kamu/ atit ga kakak? ;v**

**Oh SeRa Land: then...? guess what happened ;) wakakak /troll**

* * *

><p><strong>OKE UDAH SEKIAN GUE NGE-TROLL NYA. Tapi next chapter gue janji Full NC kok wakakak.<strong>

**Yaudahlah, gue minta RnR se-ikhlasnya aja kok mas, mbak.**


	4. Cold

"Umma! Lihat, rambutku dipenuhi dengan salju!"

"Jack Frost tahu benar bagaimana membuatmu terlihat semakin manis, sayang."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

**_My Boyfriend is Jack Frost_**

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Konon dahulu kala, saat para Guardians belum ada, bumi masih dipenuhi kegelapan. Ketakutan dimana-mana, hanya cahaya remang bulan yang memberikan mereka harapan. Di tengah-tengah kegelisahan yang dirasakan banyak manusia, seseorang bernama Boogeyman, melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang lebih besar daripada Jack Frost. Bahkan Boogeyman sendiri adalah salah satu utusan Pria di Bulan. Untuk mengawasi mereka dari balik bayang-bayang, dan mengusir kejahatan yang mengganggu para manusia dengan kekuatan gelapnya.

_Dark Magic_.

Itulah yang populer di kalangan manusia biasa sekarang. Hanya Boogeyman yang memiliki itu. Konon, saat pria itu tengah mengawasi dunia remang dari balik bayangan gelapnya, seorang wanita tengah berada dalam kesulitan. Meronta meminta tolong, dari ancaman manusia-manusia jahat yang ingin membahayakannya. Mengetahui tugasnya, Boogeyman segera melesat. Menghantam manusia-manusia tidak berperasaan itu. Ditatapnya wanita yang masih ketakutan itu. Dia tahu, manusia itu tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Dia diutus untuk melindungi, bukan untuk dikenal ataupun diketahui. Boogeyman hidup sendiri, tak punya teman, hanya diiringi dengan petunjuk Pria di Bulan.

"Kau… Kau adalah pria dalam ramalan." Suara merdu wanita itu mengalun di telinga Boogeyman.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia diutus di bumi ini, ada seorang manusia yang dapat melihatnya dan berbicara padanya. Perasaan hangat dan bahagia menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, mendadak Boogeyman merasa hidupnya lebih dari sekedar bayangan hitam dan kegelapan yang menakutkan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Boogeyman senang.

Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian, tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah liontin dari dalam saku rok lusuhnya. Liontin perak berbentuk bulan sabit yang kemudian terlihat menyala terkena pantulan sinar rembulan. Diberikannya liontin itu tanpa ragu-ragu ke tangan Boogeyman yang masih tercengang.

"Pria yang akan menolongku di malam Selasa pukul 8 tepat. Itu pasti kau." Ucapnya senang. "Kau lah pendamping hidupku. Halo, namaku Sungmin."

Seketika itu, Boogeyman berpikir untuk menanyakan banyak hal pada Pria di Bulan. Dia tidak tahu apa itu pendamping hidup. Mungkinkah itu berarti dia akan mendampingi wanita ini dalam hidupnya? Bukankah tugasnya memang mendampingi kehidupan setiap manusia? Melindungi mereka dari kejahatan, dengan kejahatan itu sendiri. Boogeyman keji, mengapa wanita ini mau melihatnya dan menjadikannya pendamping?

Malam itu juga, saat wanita itu telah tertidur tanpa tahu siapa namanya, Boogeyman menatap sendu ke arah Bulan yang selama ini tidak pernah memberitahunya apa-apa. Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan? Tidak cukupkah jasanya menjahati orang-orang jahat selama ini? Apa itu pendamping hidup dan siapa wanita ini?

Seakan mengerti renungan berat Boogeyman, sang Bulan menampakkan cahaya terangnya, memberi harapan dan bantuan kepada pria bayangan itu. Keputusan yang membuat Boogeyman harus menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan membuatnya bahagia, apapun yang terjadi. Wanita itu adalah takdirnya, baik dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk. Di masa-masa kelam seperti ini, Boogeyman harus bisa meluangkan waktunya lebih kepada Sungmin.

'_Namamu Cho Kyuhyun, dan mulai sekarang jagalah Lee Sungmin._'

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku mencintaimu."

Suara merdu Sungmin yang selalu disukai oleh Kyuhyun terdengar lagi, dalam malam itu, semenjak mereka saling menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam satu jalinan, satu ikatan yang seolah tak akan bisa membuat mereka saling menjauh, wanita itu selalu membisikan kata-kata cinta di telinganya.

_Cinta_.

Bulan pernah menjelaskan apa itu cinta padanya. Cinta sulit dijelaskan namun dapat dirasakan. Saat kau merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk pasanganmu. Saat kau merasa selalu rindu pada pasanganmu padahal kalian berjumpa tiap detik. Saat kau merasa ingin selalu mengecup dan merengkuh tubuh pasanganmu. Membuatnya hangat, melindunginya. Saat kau merasa degupan jantungnya semakin kencang dan seolah-olah ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutmu. Bagaimana mungkin? Hanya sedikit kupu-kupu yang pernah ia lihat. Kupu-kupu tak pernah mau terbang dalam kegelapan yang mencekam.

Kyuhyun merasakan hal-hal itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sungmin-_ah_."

.

.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dia ingat adalah tubuhnya yang berlari kencang, menembus tiap-tiap bayangan di hutan hanya demi mencari sebatang pohon kecil untuk obat. Obat? Ya, Lee Sungmin tengah mengalami penyakit yang parah. Di zaman seperti ini, belum ada alat-alat medis yang memadai. Bahkan penyakit wanita itu belum diketahui namanya. Wanita yang telah dilindunginya itu kini tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Warna kulitnya memucat, matanya tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya harapan. Cahaya cinta yang selalu disukai Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus, dan suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu sebelum meminum ramuan ini." Namun wanita itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kumohon, Sungmin-_ah_."

Lagi-lagi wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, namun bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum. Senyuman yang justru membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Seolah-olah senyuman itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang akan dia lihat di hidupnya.

"Ini adalah takdirku, Kyu. Takdir kita berdua. Kumohon, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi."

.

.

"Keparat kau, Manny! Setelah kau memberiku tugas seperti ini, tapi Sungmin malah pergi meninggalkanku?! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Apakah kau pikir makhluk yang penuh dengan kegelapan sepertiku tidak memiliki perasaan?"

Cahaya bulan meredup, seolah benda bulat itu merasa sedih atas kemarahan dan rasa sakit yang dialami pria itu. Tidak, rupanya Boogeyman belum siap.

"Aku tidak sudi menerima perintahmu. Mulai sekarang, aku yang berkuasa!"

.

.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa memenjarakanku, Guardians keparat!"

**MBIJF**

_Cinta._

Terdengar sangat sensitif di telinga banyak manusia, bahkan bukan hanya manusia, Guardians pun juga. Mereka takut merasakan cinta. Guardians mana yang tidak mengetahui kejadian pahit yang dialami Boogeyman? Tidak ada yang mau merasakan sakit dan pedihnya kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang ingin merasakan kepahitan cinta.

"Aku tak pernah terpikir akan seperti ini, sungguh!" ujar Sehun frustasi sambil membekukan beberapa benda di hadapannya dengan tongkat kayunya.

"Itulah yang namanya perasaan." Komentar Jinki – Leprechaun, singkat sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Jujur saja, dia sudah merasa bosan akan curahan hati Sehun yang satu ini, mengenai cinta. Jika saja pertemuan _gaul _ini tidak didatangi oleh Kelinci Paskah dan Sandman, mungkin saja dia tidak akan hadir.

Sehun menggeram pelan akan komentar Jinki. Diliriknya pria bisu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Junsu." Komentarnya sinis.

Pria yang dipanggil Junsu – Sandman kini hanya bisa menampilkan wajah sangar yang bahkan tidak terlihat menakutkan samasekali ke arah Sehun.

"Yah, semua ini sudah terjadi kan?" komentar seorang pria berperawakan setengah kelinci dengan nada tidak peduli. Di raihnya cangkir yang berada di depannya, asap mengepul-ngepul dari dalam cangkir itu, menandakan bahwa tehnya masih panas. "Kita hanya bisa berharap kau tidak mengalami kejadian seperti Pitch."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ssh… Jangan menyebut nama aslinya, orang-orang bisa curiga."

"Seperti mereka tahu nama-nama asli kita, Jack."

"Diam, Bunny."

"Hey, sudah hentikan!" Jinki menengahi keduanya dengan cara memukulkan tongkat kayunya ke kepala dua lelaki itu, membuat keduanya meringis kesakitan.

Sehun menarik nafas, meredam emosi dan keinginan untuk membekukan Jinki, namun dia masih terlalu sayang dengan lelaki ber-rambut coklat terang itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Jinki lah yang berusaha menenangkan dan menyadarkannya saat kejadian mengenaskan 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Ditatapnya sang Kelinci Paskah yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya, pukulannya memang tidak terlalu keras, namun tongkat kayu itulah yang sialan!

"Tapi, Taec…" sang Kelinci Paskah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jack Frost yang baru saja memanggil nama palsunya, "Luhan tidak terlihat sakit."

Taecyeon hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh sambil mulai meminum kembali teh hangatnya,

"Tidakkah kau tahu penyakit-penyakit jaman sekarang, Jack?"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya bingung, "Mungkin?"

Taecyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah, diiringi dengan tawa tanpa suara Junsu, dan senyuman dari Jinki. Guardian pengendali salju ini memang masih memerlukan tambahan wawasan selain bagaimana caranya untuk membuat orang-orang – terutama anak-anak bahagia.

"Seperti kanker? Kau pernah dengar?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "Yeah, seseorang tahu mereka memiliki penyakit itu saat mereka sudah di penghujung hidup."

"Jadi menurutmu Luhan punya kanker?"

"_Ani!_ Maksudnya bukan seperti itu! _Yah pabo_…" Jinki menyangkal pertanyaan polos Sehun dengan cepat sambil mengusak rambut putih lelaki itu. "Itu hanya contoh dari penyakit jaman sekarang."

Sehun memasang tampang bodohnya sebelum mengangguk dengan ekspresi datarnya kembali. Diliriknya jam yang terletak tepat di atas sebuah meja di kafe kecil itu. Sudah pukul tiga seperempat, dia harus pulang atau Luhan akan mencarinya. Maka, ia berpamitan dengan teman-teman Guardians nya. Keempat lelaki itu keluar dari kafe bersama sebelum menghilang dari sana dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihat aksi mereka tercengang.

**MBIJF**

Sehun mengamati tubuh indah Luhan yang hanya terbalut _dress_ transparan berwarna pink itu dengan seksama, mulai dari ujung rambutnya, turun ke wajahnya yang cantik nan manis, lalu ke leher panjang bak rusanya, turun lagi ke kedua payudara sintalnya, pinggang ramping nan tingginya, pinggul seksi-nya, kaki jenjangnya, hingga ke telapak kaki mungilnya yang menggemaskan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan fisik Luhan. Namun bukankah Taecyeon bilang penyakit jaman sekarang tidak terlihat dari fisiknya saja? Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan pun hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kini, lelaki itu kembali mengamati tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Sebelum dia bisa mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya yang telah terbuka, Sehun terlebih dulu mendahuluinya,

"Luhannie, apakah kau punya penyakit?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung. Penyakit?

"Penyakit apa?" tanyanya polos.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"_Molla_. Penyakit jaman sekarang?"

Kini raut wajah Luhan menunjukan bahwa gadis itu tengah bertambah bingung akan pertanyaan Sehun yang bertele-tele.

"Seperti apa?"

"Kanker?"

"_MWO?!_" kini kedua mata rusa Luhan bertambah besar seiring dengan kagetnya gadis manis itu, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau punya penyakit seperti itu."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Bagus. "Begitukah?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mantap diiringi dengan ekspresi lucunya, membuat Sehun gemas akannya. Seketika, sebuah ide nakal muncul di otaknya, berhubung kekasihnya juga sedang mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang cukup menggoda baginya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kuperiksa dirimu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya diiringi dengan senyuman nakal yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Luhan. Dianggukannya kepalanya, menyetujui ide kekasihnya untuk memeriksa dirinya.

Tubuh lelaki itu pun mendekat ke arah kekasihnya dan lengan kekarnya dilingkarkan di sekitar pinggang ramping kekasih mungilnya. Sempurna. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat sempurna baginya. Direngkuhnya tubuh indah itu dengan lembut sebelum tangannya perlahan menyingkap bagian belakang dari _dress_ gadis itu dan menampilkan bongkahan pantat kenyalnya yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam berwarna hijau pastel. Perlahan, telapak tangan besarnya mengelus pantat Luhan yang terasa lembut dan menusuk-nusuk lubang analnya lewat luar celana dalam. Luhan pun melenguh lembut, merasakan nikmat atas perlakuan kekasihnya.

"S-sehun-ahh~?"

"Hmm?" Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil terus melakukan aktifitasnya, sementara Luhan hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam rengkuhannya. Perlahan, tangan Sehun yang bebas menyusup masuk ke dalam _dress_ transparan Luhan dan mengelus payudara gadis itu dengan lembut, mencubit-cubit putingnya dari luar bra ber-renda yang dikenakannya.

"Nyahh! Euhh… S-sehun… mmhh…" badan Luhan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, Sehun pun menurutinya. Senyum iblis terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh?!_ D-dasar nakal!" omelnya. Oh lihatlah betapa menggodanya Luhan saat ini di mata Sehun. Wajahnya yang merah merona, bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit karena dia tengah mengatur nafasnya – dan sepertinya degup jantungnya, _dress_-nya yang sudah berantakan. Sekali sentak saja mungkin Sehun akan bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan.

"Lepaskan bajumu." Titah Sehun cepat, sementara kekasih manusianya itu hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung, "Lepaskan bajumu sebelum ku-rusak baju pengganggu itu." Ancamnya dengan kerlingan nafsu di matanya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan dengan gemetar, dia melepas _dress_ pink kesayangannya itu. Ya, Luhan akan mendapat banyak orang yang bisa dia tarik apabila dia mengenakan _dress_ itu untuk menggoda mereka. Karena itulah, dia tidak ingin sampai terjadi apa-apa pada _dress_ keberuntungannya itu.

Di lain sisi, Sehun kini sedang menahan monster buas yang sudah meraung minta dilepaskan dan melahap sajian berupa rusa manis nan cantik di hadapannya. Lihatlah tubuh molek yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, benar-benar hidangan paling nikmat yang bisa Sehun bayangkan saat ini. Sementara itu, kekasihnya telah melepaskan _dress_ nya, meninggalkan dirinya dalam kondisi hanya mengenakan bra manis ber-renda dan celana dalam berwarna hijau pastelnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan menundukan kepalanya malu, tidak berani menatap Sehun yang kini telah menariknya ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera menciumi leher panjang milik gadis itu. Aroma tubuhnya layaknya mawar, menguar dan menusuk indra penciuman dari Guardian muda itu, membuatnya mabuk. Dengan ditutupi kabut nafsu, Sehun menggigit leher itu dan menyesapnya, layaknya anak kecil yang tengah menyesapi permen manisnya.

"S-sehuunn…?" Luhan melenguh tertahan. Lengannya melingkar di leher Sehun dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya secara reflek, memberikan akses mudah untuk kekasihnya dalam kegiatan menyesapi dan meninggalkan banyak bercak merah di sana. Setiap saliva yang ditinggalkan Sehun di lehernya terasa dingin, layaknya air yang tertimbun es pada saat musim dingin.

Tangan kekar Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan yang terasa semakin merosot, nampaknya gadis itu merasa lemas dikarenakan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Sehun pada tubuhnya. Kemudian, kedua tangan dingin Guardian muda itu bertumpu pada bokong kekasih manusianya dan meremasnya kasar dengan penuh nafsu. Lenguhan Luhan terdengar semakin kencang, terutama saat Sehun menurunkan celana dalam gadis itu dan mengelus bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal. Tubuh Luhan menggigil merasakan dinginnya tangan Sehun di pantatnya, dan desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya saat jari-jari panjang Sehun mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya, menusuknya dengan lembut, mengelus dinding vagina serta klitorisnya dengan lembut.

"Ahnghh~ a-aahhh… S-sehun-ahh…" rasanya seperti ada dua bongkahan es padat yang masuk ke dalam vagina nya. Terasa seperti es-es itu akan mencair dalam waktu beberapa detik, namun kenyataannya es-es itu malah menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya lebih dalam lagi. Sehun tersenyum miring saat suara desahan kencang nan merdu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, terlebih ujung jarinya merasakan benda kenyal yang sedaritadi memang dia senggol. Luhan berteriak penuh kenikmatan, sanggup membuat kejantanan Sehun mengeras dan berdiri tegak.

"Sepertinya benar, kau sehat-sehat saja, sayang." Bisik Sehun tepat di sebelah telinga milik Luhan, kemudian bibirnya mengecup cuping telinga yang dihiasi tindik dengan permata ruby itu. Sexy sekali.

Jari-jarinya terus bermain di dalam vagina kekasihnya. Terkadang mengelus dinding kewanitaannya, mencubit klitorisnya, atau sekedar menyenggol klitorisnya dengan jahil. Yang pasti, suara desahan Luhan terdengar semakin kencang dan gadis itu mulai meracau. Tak lama, Sehun dapat merasakan cairan hangat nan kental melumuri kedua jarinya.

Jack Frost tak suka rasa hangat.

Maka dengan segera, dia menarik jarinya keluar dari dalam vagina Luhan, membuat gadis itu melenguh kecewa. Tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan, lelaki itu segera memasukkan kedua jarinya yang masih dilumuri dengan cairan orgasme milik kekasihnya ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilatinya. Rasanya manis, namun sayangnya hangat.

"Hmm… manis, dan terasa sehat." Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sejujurnya, dia menahan gejolak aneh di tubuhnya saat tubuhnya mengkonsumsi cairan hangat itu, dan untungnya dia berhasil. Suaranya masih terdengar tenang dan sexy.

Luhan terengah-engah. Penanampilannya terlihat berantakan namun sexy di mata Sehun. Digenggamnya lengan Sehun, menuntunnya pada kedua bongkah payudaranya yang masih terbungkus oleh bra. Tatapannya memelas, yang bagi Sehun terlihat seperti tatapan minta diperkosa. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sang Guardian dan lengan-lengan kurusnya melingkari leher lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, tolong lanjutkan…" gadis manis itu berbisik, "telanjangi aku, telusuri tubuhku, dan pastikan bahwa aku benar-benar sehat."

Lagi-lagi, senyuman miring terpampang di wajah tampan milik Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah Jack Frost. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu melepas kaitan bra kekasihnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menampilkan payudara kenyal milik Luhan – yang kini telah menjadi candu bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Diremasnya kedua bongkahan sintal itu, bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mulai mendesah erotis karena merasakan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Payudara Luhan terlalu menggemaskan bagi Sehun hingga lama kelamaan, remasannya pada bongkahan kenyal itu semakin tidak beraturan. Tangan yang kanan meremas dan memijatnya dengan kasar sementara yang lainnya menaik turunkan dan sesekali memantulkan bongkahan yang satunya. Xi Luhan hanya bisa terus mendesahkan nama Sehun akibat rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit lelah, sayang…" bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinga gadisnya. Jarinya dengan jahil memainkan puting kecoklatan Luhan yang sudah mengeras diakibatkan oleh rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun, dan juga rasa dingin yang tersalur dari jari Sehun pula.

"M-mmh…? Bagaimana kau bisa t-tahu?" Luhan bertanya dengan lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya dia tumpukan pada tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

Guardian muda itu terkekeh berat, suaranya serak namun terdengar sexy bagi Luhan. Dibukanya resleting celananya menggunakan satu tangannya – sementara tangan yang lain masih mengerjai puting payudara Luhan, dan dibukanya celana serta dalamannya sekaligus dengan terburu-buru. Kejantanan Sehun menyeruak keluar dan menghantam mulut kewanitaan Luhan dengan lembut, membuatnya terasa gatal seketika karena tidak tahan untuk segera dijelajahi. Luhan melenguh tidak sabaran saat penis Sehun menusuk-nusuk bibir vagina nya dengan jahil, bukannya langsung masuk saja.

"Aku memiliki obat ampuh berupa suntikan yang dapat membuatmu merasakan nikmat duniawi." Lelaki itu mengocok penisnya yang telah mengeras, sebelum menuntun tangan mungil kekasihnya untuk menggenggam benda pusaka miliknya itu. Luhan meremasnya secara reflek, membuat Sehun harus menahan desahannya.

"Aku…ingin disuntik, dokter Sehun~" goda Luhan sambil menekan-nekan ujung penis Sehun dengan jempolnya.

Sehun tersenyum nakal. "Setelah merasakan kenikmatan itu, kau akan merasa semakin lelah, namun dapat kupastikan istirahatmu akan terasa memuaskan…" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina Luhan dengan sekali sentak, membuat gadis berumur 23 tahun itu mendesahkan nama kekasihnya dengan kencang.

"S-Sehun…aaahh~ a-ahh… dingin… sshh o-ohh…" racau Luhan tidak jelas saat penis besar Sehun mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang kewanitaannya dengan tempo sedang. Terasa dingin. Dingin sekali. Semua hal tentang Sehun selalu terasa dingin.

_Kau harus membuatnya bahagia, Jack._

Lelaki itu terus menerus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, tersenyum saat gadisnya ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengannya.

_Kau tahu kan itu sebagai bayaran atas perbuatanmu?_

"Oh… Oh Sehuuuuunn~!" jeritan Luhan adalah akhir dari permainan mereka malam itu. Mereka berdua klimaks. Sperma dingin Sehun memenuhi lubang kewanitaan Luhan sementara cairan cinta gadis berkewarganegaraan China itu melumuri penis milik kekasihnya.

_Kau ikhlas melakukan ini semua kan?_

**MBIJF**

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran…"

Gadis cantik di sebelah lelaki ber-rambut putih itu menghentikan aktifitasnya meminum _Iced Lemon Tea_ – minuman manusia yang telah menjadi favoritnya belakangan ini. Mata besarnya menatap raut wajah temannya yang terlihat bingung, namun menggemaskan. Jack Frost tak ayal adalah seorang bocah di matanya. Tak mendapat respon dari gadis itu, Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau tidak ada manusia bernama Sungmin itu, apakah tidak apa bila Guardian merasakan cinta?"

_Okay_, benar-benar pertanyaan seorang bocah.

"Guardian tidak dilarang untuk merasakan cinta, Jack. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai para Baby Tooth, mencintai North, Bunny, Sandy, Leprie, bahkan Hound Dog!"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya kasar saat mendengar respon dari Sungjong, sang Peri Gigi. Temannya ini memang terlalu polos. Dasar Guardians, tidak pernah peka dan mengerti apa itu cinta sejati.

"Bukan begitu, Tooth!" lenguhnya kesal. "Kita takut akan perasaan cinta. Cinta sejati. Kita selalu menghindari itu, karena kita takut akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Pitch."

Sungjong tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun. Mengapa tiba-tiba Guardian muda ini membicarakan masalah cinta? Apakah lelaki ini menelponnya pagi-pagi dan meminta untuk bertemu dengannya hanya untuk membicarakan ini? Cinta? Sudah berapa ratus tahun topik ini tidak pernah muncul lagi di pendengaran para Guardians?

Tatapan bingung Sungjong mampu membuat Sehun mengerti bahwa gadis ini masih belum mengerti juga inti dari perkataan Sehun. Tidak, Sungjong mengerti, namun tidak mengerti apakah permasalahan yang dihadapinya, yang membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Pembicaraan dengan topik bernama Cinta.

"Aku mencintai Luhan,Tooth." Bisik Sehun parau. Diacaknya surai putihnya, sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam tongkat kayunya dengan erat. "Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin selalu hidup bersamanya. Menjadi pendamping hidupnya, melindunginya lebih dari ini, selalu membuatnya bahagia…"

"Tapi kau membuatnya bahagia…"

"Aku adalah penyebab dari penderitaan terbesarnya, Tooth!" air mata mulai menuruni pipi pucat nan tirus milik lelaki itu. Jack Frost jarang sekali menangis. Air matanya berarti badai salju, dan benar saja. Seketika salju turun dengan derasnya diiringi dengan angin yang bertiup dengan kencang.

"Jack, berhentilah menangis… Kau membuatnya bahagia, percayalah padaku…" Sungjong memohon sambil menggenggam tangan dingin milik temannya itu. Sangat dingin. Bagaikan menggenggam bongkahan batu es yang sudah membeku beribu-ribu tahun lamanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar sambil terisak. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan hatinya sakit. Pusing memikirkan bagaimana dirinya dan Luhan di masa depan serta hubungan mereka, dan hatinya sakit saat sekelebat pikiran akan Luhan yang akan menjauhi dirinya saat suatu hari nanti dia mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku membunuh orangtuanya, dan dia membenciku. Bagian manakah dariku yang membahagiakannya?"

Sungjong menyesap kembali _Iced Lemon Tea_ nya.

"Kehadiranmu membuatnya bahagia. Kau adalah kekasihnya." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus tangan Sehun, masih berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dan dia mencintaimu. Komitmenmu untuk melindungi serta membuatnya bahagia, pasti juga merupakan alasan mengapa dia bahagia bersamamu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Air mata masih menuruni pipinya.

_Itulah masalah terbesarnya._

**MBIJF**

Saat ini, Luhan baru saja pulang dari Glue Bar. Atasannya memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Luhan pulang cepat hari ini karena kinerjanya selama ini cukup memuaskan. Jadi bisa dibilang, dia ingin memanjakan sang gadis penggoda ini dengan cara membiarkannya pulang cepat. Setelah berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap semnagt bekerja hari ini, Luhan segera membungkus tubuh yang dibalut dengan _lingerie_ penggoda itu dengan mantel bulu berwarna coklat yang entah didapat Sehun darimana beberapa hari yang lalu. Mantel itu terasa sangat hangat, dan wangi tubuh Sehun menguar dari sana. Luhan tersenyum melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang bersamanya. Diraihnya _handphone_ nya yang dia masukkan di dalam saku mantel bulu yang ia kenakan, memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia pulang lebih cepat. Kekasihnya itu pasti sedang tidak di rumah, mengingat setiap hari dia memang selalu pergi untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

_The number you called has been busy, please try to call again later._

**PIP – **

Gadis penggoda itu memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku mantelnya lagi. Kekasihnya pasti sedang sibuk bercengkrama atau mungkin berunding mengenai 'pekerjaan'nya bersama dengan teman-temannya. _Well_, tidak apa. _Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi kejutan untuknya di rumah saja._

Luhan memeluk tubuh kurusnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya saat dirasa angin mulai berhembus semakin kencang. Malam itu terasa sangat dingin. Dia kira, mantel pemberian Sehun itu sudah mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat, namun kenapa tiba-tiba salju turun dengan derasnya dan angin berhembus kian kencang, mengacak-acak surai coklat kemerahannya yang tadinya tertata rapi. Tubuhnya mulai sedikit menggigil, dan gadis itu merasa susah untuk berjalan karena angin yang terus mendorongnya mundur.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan melawan hembusan angin, gadis berkewarganegaraan China itu menyadari bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi badai salju ringan. Angin terus berhembus dengan kencang, diiringi dengan butiran salju dingin yang menyertainya. Jalanan sudah dilapisi oleh salju, begitupula trotoar tempat dia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang nan kurusnya. Mata rusa gadis itu membelalak bahagia saat melihat sebuah halte yang telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang. Dengan semangat, dia pun berlari kecil menuju halte itu. _Well_, lebih tepatnya berusaha berlari kecil. Orang-orang yang duduk di sana menatapnya saat dia akhirnya memijakkan kaki di atas marmer halte yang terasa sedikit licin diakibatkan oleh salju yang meleleh di atasnya. Diam-diam, Luhan merutuki atasannya yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan _high heels_.

"Nona, duduklah di sini." Seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di samping seorang pria tua yang tengah tertidur, menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menunjukkan senyum hangatnya untuk Luhan.

Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengedipkan matanya bingung ke arah pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di sebelah lelaki itu. Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang masih menggigil.

"Badainya kencang sekali ya?" lelaki itu memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya dia memperhatikan gadis China yang sibuk menggigil dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal mantel bulunya sudah tebal.

Gadis cantik dengan tubuh langsing itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Padahal aku harus pulang secepatnya." Gadis itu mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan melihat angka-angka yang tertera di bagian atas layar _handphone_-nya. Sudah pukul 6 lewat 13 menit. Dia sudah harus berada di rumah sebelum Sehun pulang, dan biasanya kekasihnya itu akan pulang pukul tujuh, bahkan kurang dari itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan badai yang masih cukup kencang – meskipun sudah sedikit reda, Luhan pun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan halte. Namun, lelaki itu mencengkeram lengannya dengan lembut. Seketika, Luhan merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Seseorang sedang bersedih, nona." Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung saat mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu. "Hatinya sedang berkecamuk. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, pasti dia akan merasa lebih baik, dan kau bisa pulang."

"Apakah yang sedang bersedih adalah kekasihmu?" Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Siapapun yang sedang bersedih, aku minta maaf, tapi kekasihku sedang menungguku di rumah."

_Justru kekasihmu itulah yang sedang bersedih!_

Luhan tidak tau.

Lelaki itu tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Luhan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan lelaki itu. Memang berat rasanya karena saat ini, dia membutuhkan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tangan lelaki itu, namun Sehun sudah menunggunya di rumah. Dia harus menyiapkan berbagai macam kejutan termasuk makan malam untuk kekasihnya itu.

Selanjutnya, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menjauhi areal halte bus yang terasa sedikit hangat dan nyaman, meninggalkan pemuda dengan rambut sedikit ikal itu menatap punggungnya dengan nanar. _Gadis itu egois juga_.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun badai tidak kunjung reda. Sesekali angin itu berhembus sedikit pelan, namun tidak lama berhembus kencang lagi. Lelaki itu segera berdiri saat sekelebat angin yang lebih dingin daripada angin-angin kencang saat ini, berhembus sekilas dan menggelitik hidungnya.

Salju Jack Frost mulai berulah lagi.

Maka, lelaki itu pun segera berlari keluar dari halte – menembus badai salju yang ganas. Tidak lama, sepasang sayap muncul dari punggungnya, menembus jaket kulit yang dia kenakan. Sayap-sayap bulu itu mengepak dengan cepat, dan tubuh lelaki itu mulai melayang. Dengan cepat, dicarinya sosok gadis yang pastinya saat ini nyaris terkubur oleh salju.

**MBIJF**

Sungjong merasakan sekelebat angin yang sangat dingin menggelitik hidungnya. Dengan cepat, diliriknya Sehun yang kini tengah menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kurus namun kekarnya. Sesekali bahunya bergetar, dan terkadang dia menghela nafasnya panjang. Lucu sekali Guardian muda ini. Pasti Taecyeon akan mentertawakannya apabila lelaki setengah kelinci itu berada di sini sekarang. Namun, masalah Sehun saat ini memang jujur saja membuat para Guardians bingung.

Mereka juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Pria di Bulan, bukan?

"Jack, saljumu mulai berulah lagi…" Sungjong mengguncangkan bahu lelaki ber-rambut putih itu dengan lembut. Namun, yang diguncang hanya menggerung rendah menanggapi kalimat peri cantik itu.

"Jack…"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu, Tooth." Lelaki itu menjawab, masih dengan posisi menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah seperti sejak 30 menit yang lalu, Jack! Ayolah! Saljumu membahayakan orang lain, bagaimana kalau kejadian 5 tahun lalu itu terulang lagi?!" tegur peri itu dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Gadis itu takut. Dia sangat menyayangi Jack Frost sehingga dia tidak ingin ada kejadian buruk yang berkaitan dengan lelaki itu lagi. Dia tidak jahat, sungguh. Hatinya hangat meskipun tampak luar dari Guardian muda itu memang dingin bagaikan es.

Belum sempat Sehun merespon teguran dari Sungjong, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki ber-rambut ikal yang familiar bagi mereka berdua, datang sambil menggendong seorang gadis yang terlihat familiar bagi mereka berdua pula.

Mata sipit Sehun membulat melihat kedua sosok itu. Dia segera bangun dari posisi duduknya, dan menghampiri mereka. Sungjong ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Keduanya terkesiap saat melihat gadis yang kini berada dalam gendongan lelaki yang masih terengah-engah itu. Rambut coklat kemerahannya dihiasi butiran-butiran salju, bibirnya pucat, dan dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hipotermia. Dia memaksakan dirinya pulang saat badai." Lelaki itu berucap, seolah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam pikiran Sehun dan Sungjong.

.

.

"Luhan…"

**MBIJF**

**Finally, gue balik. Silahkan timpuk gue, tp gue berusaha keras banget buat update. Thanks buat Ko Chen Teung (kalo lu baca cerita ini hehehe /ngarep.) yg udah ngasih tau ke kita semua cara nge-unblock website. Walaupun gue ga yakin it will last forever, but at least we tried right? Jadi gini, gue planning bubat mindahin semua cerita gue ke sebuah blog. Gue butuh bgt saran, mending blog ato wordpress? Ato mungkin kalian punya usul lebih bagus lagi? Tolong kasih saran di review secepatnya, ini demi kalian juga. Gue mau kalian semua selese baca MBIJF sama W&D.**

**Review replies? Umm... sori, bukannya apa tp review kalian kemarin buanyaaaaakkk bgt, bikin gue ngefly, geregetan/? wkwk. **

**Thanks to:**

**Oh SeRa Land ; Odult Maniac ; onkey shipper04 ; zoldyk ; hunhan98 ; oh-seha ; Jung Shou Dou ; HunHanCherry12220 ;**

**Hwang Yumi ; RZHH 261220 ; bbyeol ; BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE ; HyunRa ; Guest1 ; Little Wolf Prince' Oh Sehun ; Guest2 ;**

**guess who ; Guest3 ; Baby Kim ; ares ; superholicqueen1 ; ShinJiWoo920202 ; Putri ; SonExopans ; 12 ; Ohaayou ;**

**fuawaliyaah ; Vita Williona Venus ; Akatsuna Cherry ; edogawa ruffy ; Rly. ; kyeoptafadila ; ChenLin21 ; ; Mey ;**

**ChenMinDongsaeng14 ; 9394loves ; Aileen Xiao ; Shin Yo Yong ; KOMOZAKU MITSUKI ; soka ; ohdeerhunhan ; veniantsya ; parkxxo ;**

**kimyori95 ; lizaa ; choi ji ha ; oh-sehawnn**

**.**

**Sori kalo ada salah tulis nama ato ada yang kelewatan. Intinya... OMG KAK LIN REVIEW FF GUE KYAAAAA! :''''***

**Sori bgttt gue ga bales review kalian kea biasanya, since gue takut bgt. Sekali internet nge-lag, it won't post dude. Sumpah, gue aja udah ngutang waktu banyak bgt buat post chap ini, i'm so sorry guys T_T Sori juga update-an ini...entah knp terasa pendek bagi gue. Mungkin karna gue ngebandingin sama update-an W&D kaliya-_-**

**Intinya, thanks for all ur loves and supports aaahhh! I love you guys! Dan buat menjawab most of ur questions abt...the ending yea? Gue masih labil ini mau happy ending ato sad ending. Ntar diliat ke depannya aja wokeeyy? ;D dan ini janji gue: NC! wkwkwk. Jujur gue juga nulis ini sambil ngebayangin Frozen, malah kadang gue nulis sambil denger soundtrack-soundtrack nya Frozen-_- anjjj gue ketularan Heechul lol.**

**.**

**Err- gue tetep nunggu saran kalian tentang sebaiknya gue bikin secondary blog di mana. Gue bakal tetep usahain update disini, tp buat kalian yg bener2 susah bgt buka Ffn, paling engga kalian bisa baca update-an cerita gue di secondary blog itu. So pwetty please...help me T^T**

**.**

**RnR again, guys?**


	5. Real

"Umma! Apakah Jack Frost benar-benar nyata? Apakah dia tampan?"

"Dia adalah lelaki paling tampan yang pernah tercipta di dunia ini, Lu."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahku… _Shit_, ini semua salahku!"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Jack! Cupid, ganti kompresnya!"

Saat ini, tiga orang Guardian muda tengah duduk mengelilingi seorang gadis manusia yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya – tak sadarkan diri. Gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Xi Luhan – kekasih dari salah satu Guardian bernama Jack Frost, yang bertugas untuk menghibur dan menyenangkan hati umat manusia – terutama anak-anak – menggunakan salju serta angin dinginnya. Namun, bagaimana pun, Jack Frost hanyalah Guardian muda yang baru 40 tahun merangkap gelar Guardian secara resmi, dan pengalamannya pun masih kurang. Bisa dibilang dia ceroboh, dan terlalu mementingkan ego-nya sendiri, sehingga masih banyak kesalahan yang sering dia lakukan. Mulai dari kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang masih mudah dicari jalan keluarnya, hingga masalah besar yang membuat repot hampir semua Guardian. Dua kesalahan besar, dan ini adalah salah satu dari kedua masalah besar itu.

"Luhan, bangun sayang… Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar."

Lee Sungjong, atau lebih terkenal dengan nama Peri Gigi, mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal. Dia lelah mendengar racauan dan rengekan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Guardian ber-rambut putih bak salju-salju yang bersih dan suci di musim dingin itu.

"Diam, Jack! Astaga, aku bersumpah dia hanya pingsan! Dia bahkan sudah sembuh dari Hipothermia nya, _okay?_ Kau sudah menghisap seluruh dingin yang ada di tubuhnya."

"Hampir semuanya, Tooth."

"Oh diamlah Cupid, kau tidak membantu sama sekali."

Salah satu di antara Guardian itu adalah Guardian muda yang baru 10 tahun merangkap gelar Guardian secara resmi, seorang peri dengan kemampuan menyatukan pasangan-pasangan muda menggunakan panah cintanya – Cupid. Setengah dewa, namun dia juga hanyalah sosok samar layaknya dongeng seperti Guardian yang lain. Seperti yang lainnya, dia juga turut andil dalam mencegah Jack melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang aneh bagi seorang Guardian.

Tangan Sehun – Jack menggenggam tangan mulus nan mungil milik Luhan dengan lembut. Sungguh, dia berharap dia bisa menyalurkan rasa hangat di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun apalah daya, tangannya bahkan seluruh tubuhnya akan selalu terasa dingin layaknya salju dan es. Itulah hidupnya, darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya adalah salju dan es yang dingin menusuk dan membekukan.

"Luhan…"

Nama itu bagaikan mantra bagi Sehun. Dia terus menerus memanggil nama gadis cantik nan manis yang dia cintai itu sementara Cupid dan Peri Gigi kerepotan untuk menjaga suhu tubuh Luhan tetap hangat. Berulang kali mereka melarang Sehun untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan atau menyentuh bagian tubuhnya tapi Sehun selalu menolak. Dia ingin merasakan pergerakan kekasihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri saat gadis itu bangun nantinya.

"Apakah cinta selalu seperti ini? Selalu menyakitkan…"

Gerakan Cupid terhenti. Dia melirik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan sedikit nanar. Dia adalah Guardian yang bertugas memberikan cinta pada semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini – bahkan tanaman sekalipun. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi saat orang-orang merasakan cinta.

"Apakah aku akan jadi seperti Pitch? Merasakan sakit karena cinta untuk selamanya…" lanjut lelaki itu lagi. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan sekarang.

Peri Cinta ber-wajah tampan itu memeluk temannya dengan lembut, sedikit meringis saat merasakan dinginnya tubuh temannya itu dipelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Jack… Seharusnya tidak seperti ini." Bisiknya sendu. Tentu saja dia merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan cinta merupakan tanggung jawabnya.

Sementara kedua lelaki itu berpelukan, Sungjong memperhatikan gadis yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Deru nafasnya stabil, dan wajahnya tampak tenang. Cantik, layaknya malaikat. Terkadang Sungjong iri akan kecantikan manusia fana yang sungguh menyaingi dirinya itu. Bahkan, kecantikan itu bisa membuat seorang Guardian – lagi-lagi – jatuh ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang dalam bagaikan jurang bernama cinta. Wajar saja, dia maklum apabila penyebab dari jatuhnya Jack Frost adalah Xi Luhan. Semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu begitu sempurna. Kecuali pekerjaannya yang dia lakukan secara terpaksa, demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Kedua mata besar Sungjong membelalak kaget saat melihat pergerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Luhan, begitupula Sehun yang merasakan tangan mungil Luhan mulai bergerak-gerak dalam genggamannya. Dia segera mendorong tubuh Cupid dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada kekasih manusianya itu. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Luhan! Luhan! Oh astaga, sadarlah sayang!" serunya dengan lantang dan semangat. Genggaman tangannya bertambah erat, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat di tangannya.

Mata Luhan terbuka dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan kedua iris kecoklatan dibalik kelopak indah serta bulu mata lentiknya. Ajaibnya, kedua bola mata itu tetap terlihat bersinar meskipun dia baru saja siuman dari ketidaksadarannya. Senyuman Sehun bertambah lebar saat kekasihnya itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya serta mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang-layang di sekitar tubuh gadis berdarah China itu.

"Luhan…"

Luhan memperhatikan ketiga orang yang berada di sekelilingnya satu persatu, tatapannya masih menerawang dan otaknya memproses apa yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya. Gadis itu tersentak saat sekelebat memori memasuki sel-sel otaknya, dan tangannya melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dengan kasar. Tatapannya berubah. Entah itu tatapan ketakutan, marah, sedih, atau bingung.

Dan ketiga Guardian di sekeliling gadis itu menjadi bingung.

"Luhan? Ada apa, sayang?" Sehun mulai bersuara dengan lembut, berusaha mengelus surai kecoklatan milik kekasih fana nya itu.

Namun, tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh tangan mungil milik Luhan, dan gadis itu bergerak mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur ujung ranjangnya. Ketiga Guardian itu bertambah bingung dengan gelagat aneh Luhan, terutama Sehun yang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya.

"K-kalian… Kalian bukan manusia!" gadis cantik itu berseru sambil menunjuk ketiga sosok Guardian itu menggunakan jari telunjuk kurusnya.

Seketika, tubuh mereka menegang. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu mengenai identitas asli mereka?

"K-kau… Kau Peri Gigi, dan kau… kau adalah Cupid. Apakah aku benar?" gadis itu menatapi Sungjong beserta Guardian ber-rambut ikal itu satu persatu. Suaranya bergetar, sepertinya dia ketakutan.

Xi Luhan menarik nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum menatap Sehun dengan sendu, namun ada kilatan amarah dan rasa takut yang tersirat dari kedua bola matanya. Jantung Sehun tertusuk sangat dalam oleh tatapan itu.

"Dan kau, Oh Sehun…" ucapnya dengan suara yang semakin bergetar. Matanya telah digenangi oleh air mata. "Kekasihku… Kekasihku adalah Jack Frost."

Sehun menahan nafasnya saat buliran kristal bening mulai menuruni pipi kenyal milik Luhan.

.

"Sosok paling kejam yang pernah aku tahu. Pembunuh kedua orangtuaku dan perusak hidupku."

**MBIJF**

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Shindong – atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Santa Claus, mengetukkan jari jemarinya di atas lengan kursinya. Di depannya, para Yeti memapah sebuah cermin yang sangat besar di antara mereka. Layaknya televisi, cermin itu menyiarkan sebuah kejadian untuk ditonton oleh Guardian tua itu. Wajahnya tidak tampak bahagia melihat siaran yang ditampilkan oleh cermin besar itu dan bibirnya memberengut.

"Dia melakukan kesalahan lagi, eh?" Taecyeon – Kelinci Paskah, bergumam sambil memfokuskan tatapannya pada cermin itu pula.

Tarikkan nafas panjang merupakan tanggapan Shindong akan pertanyaan Taecyeon.

"Panggilkan Sandy kemari, ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Perintahnya pada beberapa Yeti yang berada di sekitar mereka. Makhluk-makhluk berbulu itu menganggukkan kepala besar mereka sambil melenguh, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar tempat Santa Claus bersantai-santai itu.

Taecyeon melirik ke arah Shindong yang kini tengah memapah kepalanya sendiri menggunakan tangannya yang besar namun tatapannya tetap difokuskan pada cermin itu. Merasa bahwa pria tua itu tidak memperhatikannya, lelaki setengah kelinci itu pun mengganti arah pandangannya pada sebuah jendela kaca besar dengan pemandangan sebuah bulan purnama yang bersinar indah. Sinarnya berkedip sebelum kemudian bertambah terang, seolah memanggil mereka berdua.

"North…" panggilnya, dan Shindong segera merespon panggilan itu dengan gumaman malas. "Manny memanggil kita."

Seketika, dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jendela dan tersenyum saat Bulan bersinar semakin terang, seolah tersenyum balik ke arahnya. Taecyeon berjalan mendekat ke arah Shindong dan tepat saat itu, Junsu – Sandman, masuk ke dalam ruangan megah milik Santa Claus itu. Sang Bulan menerangi foto Jack Frost yang terpajang di dinding, dan ketiga Guardian itu mengikuti arah cahayanya. Shindong segera menatap ke arahnya lagi dengan tatapan bingung,

"Ada apa dengannya, Manny? Apakah kau sudah tahu bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

Cahaya sang Bulan meredup, sebelum kemudian dia mengarahkan sinar terangnya ke arah Junsu – sang Guardian pengatur mimpi indah. Saat itu juga, Shindong langsung mengerti perintah sang Bulan, dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Taecyeon dan Junsu, yang sepertinya langsung mengerti perintah dari Pria di Bulan.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan mengenai tindakan itu sejak tadi. Kami akan segera melaksanakannya."

Dengan itu, cahaya bulan pun meredup, dan ketiga Guardian itu mulai saling bertatapan.

"Sandy, lakukan tugasmu."

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali sebelum mulai mengeluarkan pasir-pasir kuning yang kemudian dia bentuk menjadi sebuah gumpalan. Gumpalan-gumpalan itu pun terpecah, dan membentuk beberapa adegan-adegan kehidupan para Guardian. Dia melemparkan pasir-pasir itu ke arah Globe, lalu memusatkannya di satu titik pudar yang terdapat di Beijing.

.

.

Saat ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah. Dindingnya kokoh dengan pilar-pilar yang mendampinginya. Ukiran-ukiran di pilar itu begitu indah hingga Luhan ternganga akan arsitektur megah ruangan ini. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, ada sebuah globe yang sangat besar, hingga dia bisa melihat setiap detail dari bagian-bagian bumi dengan jelas, bahkan pulau yang sangat kecil sekalipun. Beberapa titik menyala terang, menghiasi daratan-daratan yang ada di bumi layaknya kunang-kunang. Luhan benar-benar takjub akan hal-hal unik nan mengagumkan yang terdapat di ruangan ini. Tidak lama, seorang pria dengan tubuh yang tinggi besar nan gemuk, berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa makhluk aneh berbulu yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Beberapa peri-peri kerdil juga berlarian mengikuti pria itu, sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum. Pria itu memiliki janggut panjang berwarna putih, dan dia mengenakan topi bulu khas Russia berwarna merah dengan bulu putih sebagai penghiasnya. Baju pria itu juga ber-warna merah dengan bulu-bulu coklat dan putih sebagai penghias jubah merah itu, dan mata pria itu berwarna biru terang. Sangat indah.

"Jadi, apakah anak nakal yang kuceritakan kemarin sudah berubah menjadi anak yang baik?" suaranya menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan, membuat Luhan sedikit ciut, dan kini gadis itu tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar yang terdapat di ruangan megah itu.

Salah satu monster berbulu coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Mungkinkah mereka sebenarnya sedang berbicara?

"Oh Tuhan. Apakah dia tidak ingin mendapat hadiah natal?" gerutu pria tua itu sambil memperhatikan tiap titik yang menyala di miniatur bumi miliknya. "Seharusnya anak-anak ini dapat mengecamkan kalimat 'Santa Claus tidak menyukai anak-anak nakal.'"

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar, tercengang memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu menghitung satu persatu hadiah-hadiah dengan bungkus ber-warna warni yang dibawa oleh dua monster berbulu itu ke dalam ruangan megah itu. Dia menyebutkan beberapa nama sambil menghitung hadiah-hadiah itu dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah karung merah yang berukuran sangat besar. Gadis itu memperhatikan bagaimana hadiah-hadiah yang sangat besar itu dapat masuk seluruhnya ke dalam karung merah besar itu, dan bagaimana pria itu menggerutu sambil menyebutkan nama anak-anak nakal yang entah bagaimana bisa dia hafal. Karena Luhan yakin, jumlah anak-anak kecil di dunia ini tidak bisa dihitung menggunakan jari.

"Siapkan keretaku dan Rudolf, pastikan dia sudah makan." Salah satu monster berbulu itu menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. "Anak itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan apabila dia sedang kelaparan."

Dengan itu, monster berbulu itu pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan megah itu melalui sebuah pintu ber-warna coklat yang berada di sisi lain globe itu, sementara si pria tua mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang terdapat tepat di hadapan globe raksasa itu.

Siapa pria tua itu dan apa yang sedang terjadi? Dimana dia? Bagaimana pria itu bisa menghafalkan seluruh nama anak-anak di dunia dan memiliki banyak hadiah untuk mereka? Kecuali kalau pria itu adalah…

Santa Claus.

_Tidak tidak, tapi Santa Claus itu tidak nyata!_

"Oh, North! Terlihat terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Besok natal, eh?"

Luhan menolehkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara yang sedikit familiar di telinganya. Seorang pria yang lain – dengan tubuh tegap nan atletis dan sepasang telinga kelinci yang menghiasi kepalanya – berjalan masuk dengan santai dan berdiri tepat di sebelah pria tua yang dia panggil North itu.

"_Hey_, Bunny. Hendaknya kau pulang ke liang hangatmu sekarang karena aku sedang benar-benar sibuk."

Pria setengah kelinci itu terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya memperhatikan titik-titik yang bersinar terang di atas globe raksasa milik North, dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku memang lebih hebat dalam mempersiapkan perayaan bagi anak-anak itu, bukan?" North mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan pria setengah kelinci itu – yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. "Paskah masih sedikit jauh tapi telur-telurku sudah siap untuk dicari. Mereka sudah cantik dengan warna-warna berbeda yang menghiasi cangkang mereka."

North mendecih pelan.

"Oh, sungguh Bunny. Pulang lah sekarang, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." Pria tua itu memijat batang hidungnya perlahan. "Aku akan hubungi kalian tepat setelah natal selesai."

Pria setengah kelinci yang dipanggil Bunny itu tersenyum miring lalu mengetukkan kakinya dua kali ke tanah. Mata besar Luhan membelalak saat melihat bagaimana sebuah lubang perlahan terbuka di hadapan pria itu dan kini telah menganga lebar di bawah kakinya. Pria itu menepuk bahu North sebelum melompat masuk ke dalamnya. Luhan memekik kaget saat dia merasakan tubuhnya yang tertarik secara perlahan ke dalam lubang itu.

Dia menjerit.

Karena pria tua bernama North yang menurutnya mirip dengan Santa Claus – yang tidak nyata – itu tidak ikut terhisap ke dalam lubang aneh milik pria setengah kelinci itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketakutan dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Bibirnya sibuk menggumamkan doa-doa, berharap dia tidak akan mati muda di tempat yang aneh di dasar lubang aneh ini. Dia terkesiap saat tubuhnya telah mendarat di tanah, dan hebatnya dia tidak merasakan sakit. Perlahan, dia membuka kedua matanya lalu mengerjapkannya perlahan sambil memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Matanya membelalak lebar dan sinar matanya menyiratkan kekaguman atas keindahan tempat yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah nyata atau tidak.

Di hadapannya, ada banyak bukit-bukit hijau berjejer dengan pohon-pohon yang indah pula. Ukiran-ukiran di beberapa batu dan bukit-bukit itu layaknya ukiran suku Mayan dan Aztec, dan Luhan menyukainya. Dia bangun secara perlahan-lahan dan memaksakan untuk berdiri meskipun kedua kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, membuatnya semakin cantik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak dengan bebatuan ber-warna warni yang menghiasinya. Saat ini dia merasa seperti berada di negeri dongeng. Di hadapannya ada sebuah gua yang menganga lebar, dan Luhan tau bahwa gua itu sangat gelap, terlihat dari warna hitam pekat lubang gua itu. Namun, Luhan tidak melihat jalan lain yang bisa dia lewati karena kini dia tengah diapit dengan dua bukit yang tinggi. Jalan setapak itu juga mengarahkannya untuk memasuki gua itu. Maka, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gua gelap itu.

"Oh, astaga." Gumamnya saat mencium bau harum di dalam gua itu. Namun benar, gua itu sangat gelap sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia hanya mampu berpegangan pada dinding-dinding gua yang mengapitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan di dalam gua itu, dia akhirnya melihat secercal cahaya di ujung gua, membuatnya tersenyum cerah dan lega karenanya. Kaki-kakinya berlari kecil, membawanya keluar dari gua dengan cepat. Dia menghirup udara banyak-banyak saat dia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari gua, dan pemandangan yang lebih indah kini terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, dimana aku sebenarnya?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tempat ini benar-benar indah."

Saat dia berada di sebuah tempat dimana jalan setapak itu perlahan menghilang dibalik rumput-rumput hijau yang subur, dua raksasa batu berbentuk telur berjalan menghampirinya, membuatnya terkejut dan dengan reflek mencari tempat bersembunyi dari kedua makhluk aneh itu. Luhan mengintip dari balik batu besar tempat persembunyiannya bagaimana telur-telur kecil berwarna-warni berlarian dari dalam gua yang lain, melewati dua monster telur yang tadi membuatnya ketakutan itu. Dia tersenyum kecil memperhatikan telur-telur yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Bunny! Oh, astaga Tuhan aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk datang ke istanaku?"

Dari gua yang tadi dia lewati, Luhan melihat sesosok perempuan yang sangat familiar baginya, membuatnya terkejut dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ketakutan, terutama saat menyadari bahwa perempuan itu melayang dengan beberapa peri kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku sibuk? Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Tooth."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara pria yang cukup familiar baginya itu, dan lagi-lagi dia harus menahan keterkejutannya saat menyadari siapakah sosok pria setengah kelinci yang tadi juga dia lihat di istana pria tua yang dia panggil North itu.

Mereka adalah teman-teman Sehun – Ok Taecyeon dan Lee Sungjong.

"Pelit sekali… Membantuku saja tidak mau." Sungjong menggerutu sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

Luhan memperhatikan sosok Taecyeon lebih detail. Meskipun sejak tadi dia telah melihat pria itu, namun baru sekarang ini dia dapat melihatnya dari dekat. Lelaki itu memiliki sepasang telinga kelinci yang mencuat dari balik rambutnya. Ternyata dibalik topi _beanie_ yang selama ini dia pakai, ada sepasang telinga panjang yang tersembunyi. Tubuhnya dipenuhi _tattoo_, dan sebuah _boomerang_ raksasa tersampir di punggungnya. Sungjong juga terlihat sedikit berbeda. Selain dari tampilan wajahnya, pakaiannya pun terlihat aneh dengan bulu-bulu berwarna hijau dan biru yang mengelilingi tubuh langsing semampainya.

"Aku akan datang nanti saat aku sudah tidak sibuk, _okay?_" Taecyeon membalas perkataan Sungjong sambil memungut salah satu telur ber-warnanya yang sejak tadi berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Telur itu sedikit melompat di atas telapak tangan Taecyeon, membuat lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. "Lihat betapa cantiknya dia dan teman-temannya. Mereka sudah siap menyambut Paskah, Tooth."

"Paskah masih lama tapi kegiatan kami mengambil gigi tanggal milik anak-anak merupakan kegiatan harian." Peri cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taecyeon mengusak rambut Sungjong dengan lembut.

"Pulang lah, aku akan datang nanti, aku janji."

Kemudian, Ok Taecyeon berlalu sebelum melirik ke arah Luhan dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

Sungjong mendesah pelan sebelum terbang memasuki gua itu kembali, dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana tapi Luhan mengikuti peri cantik itu. Dia terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak berada di tempat milik Taecyeon lagi saat dia keluar dari gua yang sama yang tadi dia lewati, melainkan di sebuah istana megah lainnya yang berada di atas awan.

Ya, istana ini melayang di langit.

Dan Luhan memiliki phobia terhadap ketinggian. Dia berlari memeluk sebuah pilar yang berada di tengah ruangan, dan deru nafasnya tidak teratur. Dia terengah-engah karena ketakutan. Sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, matanya menangkap sosok Sungjong yang melayang perlahan mendekati salah satu peri kecilnya yang baru saja datang membawa sebuah tabung ber-warna emas.

"Oh, astaga! Gigi pertama Xi Luhan yang tanggal, bukan?!"

_Tunggu? Gigiku?_

Peri itu mencicit lucu dan membiarkan Sungjong menggenggam tabung itu. Peri cantik itu tersenyum lembut sambil memperhatikan tabung emas di tangannya itu. Dia mengusap tabung itu dengan lembut, membuat Luhan terhenyak akan perlakuan lembut gadis itu pada sesuatu yang ber-status miliknya.

"Berapa kepingkah yang kau berikan padanya?" lagi-lagi, peri tadi mencicit dan Sungjong terkesiap sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Apakah kau bercanda? Ini gigi pertamanya, kau harus memberikannya lebih, _baby!_"

Gadis itu memberikan lima keping uang logam emas kepada peri kecil itu dan membiarkan peri kecil itu melesat dari ruangan megah itu. Kemudian, Lee Sungjong mengulum sebuah senyuman sambil melayang mendekati sebuah rak raksasa yang terletak tepat di belakang kursi – yang Luhan tebak adalah singgasananya.

Ruangan istana ini sangat mengerikan – bagi Luhan. Semuanya berhiaskan emas yang berkilauan, termasuk lantai serta pilar-pilar ruangan itu. Ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di ruangan itu layaknya perpaduan ukiran orang-orang Yunani Kuno dengan orang-orang India dan Arab. Sangat indah memang, tapi yang membuat ruangan itu mengerikan bagi Luhan adalah beberapa kaca bening yang terdapat di lantai ruangan itu, memperlihatkan pemandangan awan-awan serta kota yang berada jauh sekali di bawah istana melayang ini. Oh Tuhan, Luhan hanya bisa berharap istana ini tidak bisa jatuh.

"Tooth?" sebuah suara lain yang juga sedikit familiar bagi Luhan membuyarkan lamunan ketakutannya. Mata besarnya bisa melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut sedikit ikal ber-warna coklat kemerahannya. Sepasang sayap berbulu menghiasi punggung tegapnya.

Oh, itu adalah lelaki yang tadi dia temui di halte, bukan?

"Cupid! Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Sungjong tersenyum hangat dan melayang mendekati sang peri cinta itu.

_Oh apa-apaan ini? Jadi mereka berdua adalah Peri Gigi dan Cupid? Lucu sekali._

"Ah, aku ingin mencari data seseorang, terutama mengenai masa lalunya." Dia menjawab pertanyaan Sungjong, dan gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Siapa dia kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Seorang gadis kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya lagi. Matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan indah nan megah milik Lee Sungjong.

Byun Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun yang bekerja di Glue Bar bersamanya? Sahabatnya? Kekasih Park Chanyeol?

"Oh, gadis menggemaskan yang tidak bisa diam itu? Yang menanggalkan 3 buah giginya sekaligus 3 hari yang lalu karena terjatuh dari meja makan?" Sungjong terkekeh pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak berapa lama, sebuah tabung emas melayang keluar dari dalam rak dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tangan Sungjong.

Peri cantik itu kemudian memberikan tabung itu kepada sang Cupid.

"Pastikan kau mengembalikannya sesegera mungkin, okay?"

Sang peri cinta menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum terbang menjauhi Sungjong yang kini lagi-lagi disibukkan dengan kedatangan beberapa peri-peri kecilnya yang datang membawa beberapa gigi lagi. Luhan terkesiap dan kembali menjerit saat angin berhembus kencang, melemparkannya keluar dari istana milik Sungjong dan meluncur ke bawah, tepat di belakang Cupid. Jeritannya benar-benar kencang karena dia sangat takut. Istana itu benar-benar sangat tinggi dan Luhan tahu dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Namun, jeritannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba dia mendarat di atas sebuah gumpalan awan yang empuk – Cupid berada di sebelahnya, tampak fokus mengutak-atik tabung emas yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari sang Peri Gigi. Luhan memperhatikan saat tabung itu bersinar terang, dan tatapan Cupid menjadi kosong, seolah ter-hipnotis oleh cahaya yang terpancar dari dalam tabung itu. Luhan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Beberapa awan melayang-layang di sekitar mereka dan jarak kota tidak terlalu jauh dari atas awan ini. Meskipun begitu, Luhan masih merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau awan ini tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan beban mereka berdua?

"Oi, Cupid!" _oh astaga, siapa lagi ini?!_

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat salah satu teman dekat Sehun yang lainnya – melayang mendekati mereka berdua.

Itu adalah Lee Jinki.

Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian serba hijau dengan sebuah tongkat kayu di tangannya. Sebuah topi tinggi – dengan _bros_ berbentuk semanggi berdaun empat – ber-warna hijau menghiasi kepalanya. Dia mendarat tepat di sebelah Cupid yang masih terfokus pada tabung yang masih berpendar di genggaman tangannya. Jinki mendecak perlahan sambil memperhatikan sang peri cinta yang belum menyadari kedatangannya. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan tugasnya, yakni memberi keberuntungan kepada beberapa orang yang berada di dunia dan menciptakan pelangi di sana-sini menggunakan tongkatnya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya tepat di hadapan _bros_ semanggi berdaun empatnya, dan sebuah cahaya hijau keluar dari sana – berpendar di atas tangannya. Dia melemparkan cahaya itu ke arah kota sambil tersenyum puas.

"O-oh, Leprie?!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa sang Cupid telah tersadar dari fase ter-hipnotisnya dan kini tengah menatap Jinki dengan bingung.

"Oh sungguh, mengapa semua orang memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu? Apakah namaku terlalu sulit untuk disebutkan?"

"Yeap. Kau tau sendiri kan? Le-pre-chaun." Cupid terkekeh pelan saat Jinki memberengut. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin itu adalah ejaan yang benar."

_Leprechaun? Peri Pembuat Pelangi dari Irlandia itu? Astaga dia juga nyata?_

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyenggol bahu Cupid yang justru tertawa semakin keras dan riang. Pria hijau itu hanya mendesah pelan sambil melepaskan topi tingginya dan meletakkannya tepat di sebelahnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah koin dari saku jasnya dan melemparkannya ke udara. Sebuah pelangi kecil muncul dari benda logam ber-warna emas itu.

"Pasti beristirahat dari Jack?"

"Ya, dia sangat liar di musim dingin seperti ini. Apalagi besok adalah hari Natal." Jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati desiran angin musim dingin yang berhembus dengan lembut.

Belum sempat Luhan mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua peri itu lebih lanjut, awan yang menjadi pijakannya tiba-tiba terpisah dari awan yang menampung sang Leprechaun dan Cupid di atasnya. Awan itu terbang menuruni langit, mendekati kota – lebih tepatnya sebuah taman luas bersalju yang terdapat di pusat kota. Awan itu menurunkan Luhan dengan perlahan ke atas sebuah tumpukan salju tebal. Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil memperhatikan awan itu terbang kembali ke langit, meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah-tengah taman yang dipenuhi oleh salju tebal nan pekat itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan melihat sesosok lelaki ber-rambut putih yang sedikit melayang mendekati sebuah orang-orangan salju yang terdapat di bawah pohon besar yang tertanam di taman itu. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan teliti karena dia bersumpah, lelaki itu terlihat sangat familiar. Dia pun berjalan mendekati lelaki itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari siapakah sosok familiar itu.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan angin dingin ke arah orang-orangan salju itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih indah dan tegap. Dia tersenyum puas lalu memakaikan sebuah topi tinggi berwarna hitam di atas kepala orang-orangan salju itu. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ berwarna birunya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat kayu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu gerbang taman, dan senyumannya kian melebar saat beberapa anak kecil berlarian mendekatinya – lebih tepatnya pada orang-orangan salju itu.

"Lihat! Ada topi di atas Olaf!"

"Pasti Jack Frost yang memakaikannya!" anak yang lain menyahut dengan riang sambil memegangi perut sang orang-orangan salju yang mereka beri nama Olaf itu.

Tidak lama, seorang gadis kecil berjalan mendekati teman-temannya dan Luhan bertambah terkejut saat menyadari siapakah gerangan sosok gadis kecil itu.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Jack Frost itu tidak ada." Gumamnya, dan dibalas dengan protes dari teman-temannya.

Lelaki yang Luhan ketahui sebagai Jack Frost itu hanya tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum berjongkok tepat di hadapan gadis kecil itu, lalu mengecup hidung mungilnya dengan sangat lembut.

Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Luhan melihat kekasihnya – Oh Sehun yang merupakan seorang Jack Frost – tengah mencium hidung gadis kecil yang merupakan dirinya saat kecil.

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir kecil Luhan, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar penuh ketakutan, marah, dan haru. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari saat tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh untaian pasir-pasir kuning halus yang menariknya dengan lambut ke ujung taman. Di sana, berdirilah teman dekat kekasihnya yang lain – Junsu. Luhan semakin terisak.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini apa?" akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin dia utarakan pada para Guardian yang dia lihat. "Kalian tidak nyata, aku tahu itu! Aku tidak percaya pada kalian!"

Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan gadis berdarah China itu dapat mendengar suara lelaki yang menggema di indera pendengarannya.

"Kami adalah para Guardian yang menjaga para anak-anak di dunia ini." Luhan semakin terisak. "Kau percaya pada kami, kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa melihat Sehun dan kami semua. Kau tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada Sehun."

Luhan terduduk lemas sambil masih menggenggam tangan Junsu yang tidak lain adalah Sandman – Guardian pemberi mimpi indah bagi manusia-manusia di dunia ini. Sandman tetap tersenyum kecil. Lalu perlahan, semuanya memudar dan sebelum Luhan dapat berkata-kata lagi, gadis itu sudah berada di sebuah ruangan gelap.

Sendirian.

Lalu, dalam sekejap dia berada di tengah kota yang sudah gelap dan sangat dingin. Orang-orang berlarian di sekitarnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, mengapa orang-orang itu berlari ketakutan. Namun Luhan tidak bisa menyentuh barang satu pun bagian tubuh mereka. Tubuhnya menembus tubuh orang-orang itu, dan Luhan justru merasa takut karena hal itu. Apakah itu tandanya dia sudah mati? Dia begitu penasaran meskipun dadanya bergemuruh dan dia sangat ketakutan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah berlawanan dengan arah lari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan Luhan melihat kerumunan mobil yang berhenti. Orang-orang berlomba-lomba keluar dari mobil mereka.

Kejadian ini sangat familiar.

Luhan berlari mendekati mobil-mobil itu, dan tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah membuatnya berlari – menyelip di antara mobil-mobil yang berjejer tidak beraturan itu. Langit bertambah mendung dan udara bertambah dingin. Angin kencang berhembus dari arah depan, nyaris membuat tubuhnya terhempas. Jika saja dia berada di dunia nyata, mungkin dia sudah terpental jauh karena angin itu, namun dunia ini hanyalah dunia yang aneh. Tidak nyata. Dan dia menjadi sangat kuat di sini. Dia berusaha menerobos angin kencang itu dan menemukan mobil yang sangat familiar baginya di antara mobil-mobil lainnya.

Mobil milik orangtuanya.

Mobil itu termasuk di jajaran mobil-mobil yang terletak di barisan paling depan, dekat dengan lampu merah. Orang-orang di barisan itu tidak dapat membuka pintu mobil mereka karena posisi mobil yang benar-benar saling menempel, dan karena orang-orang yang panik berlarian di sekitar mereka justru membuat ruang mereka semakin sempit dan semakin sulit untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"_Appa! Umma!_" gadis cantik itu menjerit panik saat ayahnya yang nyaris berhasil keluar dari mobil terdorong kembali akibat orang-orang yang berlarian di sekitar mobil.

Luhan berlari mendekati mobil kedua orangtuanya dan dia menangis kencang saat melihat kondisi ibunya yang menggigil kedinginan di dalam mobil sementara ayahnya masih berusaha keras keluar dari dalam mobil. Tubuh pria yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda itu juga menggigil. Bibir mereka berdua membiru dan kulit mereka pucat.

"_Baobei_, tanganku beku. Jari-jariku tidak bisa menggenggam gagang pintu…"ayahnya berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Luhan terisak mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Oh, Genghuan…" Luhan menatap ibunya yang memanggil nama ayahnya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat. "Aku merindukan Luhan kecilku. Aku seperti merasa dia berada di sini, sayang." Suaranya lirih.

Luhan berusaha menggedor pintu mobil, berusaha membuka pintu itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh benda itu. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh ayah ibunya.

"_Appa, Umma_! Aku di sini! Lulu di sini! Kumohon, keluar dari sana! Ayo berusaha lebih keras!" sekali lagi dia berusaha menarik pintu mobil kesayangan ayahnya itu.

"Aku juga, _baobei_… Aku begitu merindukannya."

Luhan terkesiap saat mendengar suara gemuruh hebat dari arah depan. Di sana, sebuah gelombang salju pekat yang sangat besar bergelung mendekati mereka layaknya tsunami, membuat Luhan semakin panik. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, berharap bahwa usahanya itu dapat membuat tubuhnya utuh dan dia bisa menyentuh mobil milik kedua orangtuanya itu. Sekali lagi, dia menggenggam gagang pintu mobil kedua orangtuanya, namun nihil. Usahanya sia-sia.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Luhan berkedip sekali dan mobil kedua orangtuanya telah tenggelam di dalam gundukan salju pekat dan sangat dingin. Tidak ada pergerakan dari balik salju itu. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dunia karena kedinginan dan membeku. Isakannya semakin kencang dan tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat.

"Tidak! Tidak tidak!" Luhan menjerit sambil berusaha menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dari atas mobil kedua orangtuanya, namun lagi-lagi usahanya sia-sia. Tubuhnya menembus salju itu tanpa bisa menyentuh dan merasakannya. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk sambil menangis kencang, berusaha menghilangkan memori buruk akan detik-detik terakhir kepanikan orangtuanya sebelum mereka meninggal dunia.

"Tidak… Apa yang telah kulakukan…" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memasuki indera pendengaran Luhan. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan Sehun dan Jinki yang tengah berdiri di sana. Wajah Sehun merah dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak ketakutan, sementara Jinki terlihat sangat sedih, kecewa, dan terkejut.

Luhan tau siapa penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini. Oh Sehun. Jack Frost. Kekasihnya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghentikanku, Leprie?" Sehun berbisik, namun Luhan namun mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Dengan perasaan sedih dan marah, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Jinki yang tengah melayang rendah di atas tumpukan salju yang berhasil membunuh kedua orangtuanya.

"A-aku sudah memperingatkanmu…" Jinki menjawab dengan suara yang lirih.

Luhan sudah berada di hadapan mereka saat angin kencang nan dingin lagi-lagi berhembus, reflek membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk menghalau angin serta debu-debu butiran salju masuk ke dalam matanya yang besar. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia sudah tidak berada di kota lagi. Dia kembali berada di ruangan megah milik Santa Claus.

Semua Guardian yang tadi dia temui berada di sana dengan Sehun yang berada di hadapan mereka, kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Jack, kita ini Guardian. Kita tidak pernah membunuh."

"Aku tidak membunuh secara langsung!"

"Tapi kau yang mengendalikan badai itu, Jack Frost! Jangan bantah aku!"

Gadis itu dapat melihat kekasihnya yang tertunduk lesu. Dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan, namun dia tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi. Suara mereka tidak terdengar dan semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, dan saat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, ruangan megah itu telah kosong. Di sana, Oh Sehun melayang di dekat globe raksasa milik Santa Claus. Jari jemarinya mengelus setitik cahaya redup yang Luhan ketahui berada di Beijing. Cahaya itu pasti adalah dirinya. Ini adalah mimpi, namun semuanya begitu nyata.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah hingga esok hari. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan seketika, pemandangan telah berubah. Semua Guardian kembali berada di ruangan itu, dan ada satu hal yang Luhan sadari. Adalah bahwa titik redup yang berada di Beijing itu telah mati. Itu adalah hari di saat dirinya mulai membenci para Guardian, terutama Jack Frost yang dia yakini telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya saat Guardian muda itu tengah marah.

"Kau harus menjaga anak itu, melindunginya, menghiburnya, dan menemaninya dalam kesendiriannya. Namun tetap saja, ada saatnya saat kau harus memberitahukan kebenaran akan kematian orangtuanya padanya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Selanjutnya, Luhan menyaksikan bagaimana para Guardian itu berdebat, dan suara mereka terdengar bising di indera pendengarannya. Mata besarnya juga menyaksikan bagaimana sang Bulan ikut bergabung dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Mengapa 5 tahun lagi… Karena saat itu, dirinya sudah dewasa. Dia akan lebih mengerti mengenai hal ini Jack, dan kita berdoa saja semoga dia mau memaafkanmu dan bersikap dewasa. Kau juga akan lebih mudah dalam urusan menjaga serta menemaninya, karena dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal _absurd_ yang dilakukan anak kecil."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya namun dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Setelah kau melindunginya dengan benar hingga dia mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya, hingga kau bisa menjaganya hingga dia tenang, dan merasa yakin bahwa dia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi, barulah kau bebas dari tugas ini."

.

'Aku bertugas untuk melindungimu dan menjagamu.'

.

.

'Luhan, aku akan melindungimu.'

.

'_Maafkan aku.'_

.

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap, dan Luhan terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya.

**MBIJF**

**Ermm... Hey? Oke, finally MBIJF bisa update Thanks God. I'm really sorry there's no NC scene like at all in this chap, semoga ga bikin kalian kecewa, esp those horny readers and peeps who has been expecting some NC scenes on this update. Well yeah, gue semacam dapet pencerahan buat continue this FF. I told you all that I'll finish every single fucking pieces of my FFs, aight? Jadi MBIJF jg ga bakal gue tinggalin dan bakal gue lanjut sampe abis which unfortunately... The next Update will be the fucking last chapter. Gue minta maaf kalo kesannya jadi rada keburu-buru dan ceritanya jadi rada messy sama ga nyambung or kind of maksa gitu, tp I've been planning on making this fic a short one since the very first day I wrote the prologue. Tadinya malah gue mau bikin ini the last chap LOL maksa banget, aight? Tapi pas gue ketik ketik ketik, gue langsung mikir "Oh, ini ga bakal jd last chapter. Ga cukup, udah kepanjangan."**

**Special thanks to:**

**Roxanne Jung | younlaycious88 | Guest 1 | doremifaseul | oh- seha | Guest 2 | ssnowish | guest 3 | ruixi**

**AmeChan95 | Odult Maniac | Ichaaan | Shin Yo Yong | Lady Azhura | Syifa Nurqolbiah | selust | 2NEXO | ShinJiWoo920202**

**Aria Sweden | RZHH 261220 II | L 132125 | HyunRa | Gigi onta | HunHanCherry1220 | Fuji jump910 | Tiarha Bhyun | ShehoonluluLiu**

**luhaneh | Rly. | ramona | DZL-an | redose | ccdtksexoot12 | Mybabydeer | Silver Lu | yumnada1 | puputri1 | aiayanaa**

**And here are some replies for some of your questions:**

**Nasib hubungan mereka ntar gimana? Sad ending or Happy ending?**

Still cant answer that sih, ntar diliat aja di next chap okaayy?

**Luhan jadi rada slutty gitu ya?**

Yes, ceritanya dia tuh rada messy karena kesepian setelah ortunya meninggal

**Boogeyman bakal balas dendam ke Guardians ga?**

Ini jawaban gue rada panjang ya, gapapa kan? Jadi gini, gue ambil settingan sejarah hidup Boogeyman itu dari sebelum dia jadi jahat, sampe dia tuh dikalahin sama Guardians di film. Inget kan dia itu tuh sebenernya kesepian dan ga pernah dianggep ada? Orang-orang cuma nganggep dia kiasan buruk sementara dia tuh butuh diperhatiin. Jadi ceritanya, abis Sungmin meninggal, dia jd Boogeyman yg jahat, udah kan tuh dikalahin Guardians yang dia masuk ke lubangnya sendiri sekalian sama tempat tidurnya. Nah, seterusnya story ini ngambil cerita sekitar 60 tahunan kemudian lah setelah kejadian itu. So nope, he won't take his revenge on the Guardians bcs he has been defeated. Dan dari awal dia itu paling dendam sama Man in the Moon, bukan sama Guardians.

**Itu ada yang nyeritain tentang kehidupan cinta peri & manusia?**

Uhh... I guess you take it in the wrong meaning. Lebih tepatnya sejarah kelam kisah cinta Guardian dan manusia, yang jadi titik terang buat Guardian lain biar ga ngulang the same mistake: mencintai manusia.

**Special Question: Thor, lu ngobrol sama Ko Chen Teung?**

HAHAHA NOOOO! Maunya sih gitu but I'm not awesome enough to talk with err- her. Gue cuma lagi baca storynya dan dia ngasih keterangan tentang proxy yang bisa nge-unblock ffn. Jadi sekarang gue tuh kalo buka ffn pake link yang dari dia WKWKWK

**OH! Makasih banget buat pujian, kritik, dan juga saran-saran kalian yang udah gue simpen di otak semua. Gue baca review kalian satu-satu and I can't stop smiling. You guys are so precious, thank you very much. Sekali lagi, gue explain alesan gue baru update ini skrg: laptop gue abis dicuri dan itu bikin gue ngedown, sempet ga niat ngelanjutin W & D sama MBJIF, tapi untungnya Tuhan bantu gue/? lol. Makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran buat bikin secondary blog! Baik itu blogspot, wordpress, aff & lj. Jujur gue udah punya semua accountnya, tinggal manage & gue bakal kabarin kalian lebih lanjut setelah UN.**

**66 days left before UN, wish me luck guys! I'll see you very soon with the last chap of this story and some more updates of W & D and Daddy & I**

* * *

><p><strong>RnR se-ikhlasnya. Love you all!:*<strong>


	6. Disappear

"Umma, aku cinta musim dingin. Aku cinta salju, aku cinta dingin, aku cinta Jack Frost!"

"Umma juga, sayang. Mereka juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**Wu Xinlian**

presents

_**My Boyfriend is Jack Frost**_

.

Sehun & Luhan belongs to SM Entertainment

.

_Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, apalagi Jack Frost_

.

**Warning: Rated M, typos, Gender switch**

.

Copyright belongs to me. Don't plagiarize, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Kenapa kejadiannya jadi seperti ini? Kalau pun Luhan harus tau tentang kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah seorang Jack Frost, seharusnya tidak seperti ini caranya. Oh Sehun ingin sekali melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada apapun, siapapun itu. Terutama pada Shindong yang merupakan dalang dari semua ini. Guardian muda itu tengah duduk di pinggir danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari komplek perumahan Luhan saat ini. Terasa sangat dingin, terutama sekarang ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Namun semuanya tidak berarti baginya. Dia lah definisi dingin dan es, dan saat ini dia justru merasakan panas yang luar biasa. Panas karena amarah, kesedihan, dan kebingungan. Panas, karena seluruh dingin yang ada pada dirinya kini tengah menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia secara tidak merata, secara ganas, dikarenakan dirinya yang tengah sedih dan galau.

Galau karena cinta.

"Jack…" suara merdu seorang gadis berdengung di telinganya, dan tak lama gadis yang memanggil dirinya itu melayang turun, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah lelaki ber-rambut putih itu.

Lelaki tampan itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, yang dengan segera hembusan nafas itu berubah menjadi angin bersalju yang segera bertiup kencang menyeberangi danau.

"Untuk apa aku hidup kalau aku hanya bisa melakukan kesalahan?" suaranya lirih penuh kesedihan. "Kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan mati tenggelam saja dulu?"

Tangan lembut milik sang gadis mengelus punggung milik teman sesama Guardian nya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tooth…" gumam lelaki itu.

Peri Gigi mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Cahayanya berkedip kedip, pertanda bahwa ia sedang berbicara pada kedua Guardian itu, yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh sang Jack Frost yang tengah bersedih. Sungjong sang Peri Gigi tersenyum kecil menanggapi sang Bulan. Dengan lembut, dia menggenggam tangan pucat nan dingin milik Sehun, lalu melayang rendah di samping temannya itu.

"Ikuti aku, Jack…"

**MBIJF**

"Luhan, aku bisa jelaskan." Lelaki itu memelas sambil menggenggam tangan gadis fana yang terlanjur membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

Namun, gadis itu justru menepis tangan pucat nan dingin itu menjauh dari dirinya dengan kasar. Wajahnya dialiri oleh air mata sebening es-es Jack Frost di musim dingin.

"Aku benci sekali…" gadis itu terisak sambil mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha menghentikan aliran air matanya. "Aku benci kamu. Aku benci Jack Frost."

Kejadian itu terus menerus terulang di pikiran Luhan. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya sehingga dia dipulangkan lebih cepat oleh atasannya. Baekhyun mengantarkan gadis cantik bermata rusa itu ke depan pintu bar, lalu memakaikannya mantel tebal pemberian Sehun dulu. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Luhan pun berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumahnya. Kedua lengan kurusnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, dan dia merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat. Bahkan lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Sepasang mata rusanya menatap langit, dan menemukan salju yang turun lebih deras daripada biasanya, seolah-olah langit tengah menangis kencang. Hanya saja karena ini musim dingin, air mata langit berubah bentuk menjadi salju.

Luhan turut menangis bersama dengan langit.

Jujur, gadis cantik berdarah China itu sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang ternyata bukanlah manusia biasa. Hatinya terasa hampa, dan Luhan mengira bahwa itu semua adalah rasa kecewa dan amarah. Yang ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah perasaan sedih yang teramat dalam. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas degngan berat saat dia memasuki rumahnya dan tidak menemukan lelaki yang akan menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Rambut putih yang khas itu tidak bisa ia temukan dimana-mana, dikarenakan dia sendiri yang meminta makhluk dongeng itu untuk pergi menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghilang, asalkan anak-anak di seluruh dunia tidak berhenti untuk mempercayai eksistensi dirinya.

Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa putih yang telah menjadi sofa kesayangan Sehun di rumah itu. Tidak ada niatan untuk mandi sama sekali, karena dia tau tidak akan ada lagi lelaki yang menantikan aroma khas sabun mandinya. Sepasang mata rusanya menatap televisi yang bahkan tidak menyala sama sekali, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kemudian, pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hal yang menurutnya rumit.

Kehidupannya. Ya, mengapa hidupnya harus se-rumit ini? Dia tidak meminta untuk berurusan sama sekali dengan Guardian mana pun, yang dia ketahui bahwa hal itu telah ia lakukan semenjak dia kecil. Mengapa harus ada makhluk semacam Guardian di dunia ini? Apakah manusia lain tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran para Guardian?

Tunggu dulu, mengapa mereka harus merasa terganggu? Guardian justru membuat semuanya menjadi indah, mengabulkan berbagai macam fantasi liar mereka, dan membuat mereka bahagia. Apakah hanya Luhan yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran para Guardian? Mengapa?

Gadis bermata rusa itu terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang lelaki ber-rambut ikal dengan sepasang sayap berbulu di punggungnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum memperhatikan kekasih dari teman sesama Guardian nya.

"Luhan…" lelaki itu mulai bersuara.

Yang merasa dipanggil menjerit keras setelah menolehkan kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa seorang Guardian bernama Cupid telah duduk di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa diundang, dan tanpa diperizinkan untuk masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" nada suara gadis itu meninggi.

Cupid tetap tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan senang Luhan mengenai kehadirannya, serta degup jantung kencang milik gadis itu.

"Kamu tidak menutup pintu rumahmu, jadi aku pikir kamu sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang." Jawab lelaki itu santai.

Luhan menggerutu. Ini aneh, dia justru merasa sangat senang dikunjungi oleh Cupid yang notabene adalah salah satu teman dari Sehun. Dia tidak merasa marah, atau takut, atau perasaan negatif lainnya. Dia merasa lega dikarenakan para Guardian itu tidak ada yang benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Tentu saja, karena Luhan masih percaya dengan eksistensi mereka.

"Aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu. Jack sangat khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah merenung, marah, dan mengubah semua yang ada di hadapannya menjadi bongkahan es. Itu menyebalkan." Cupid justru bercerita, membuat Luhan terdiam dan mau tidak mau mendengarkan cerita Cupid yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Guardian yang merasa jatuh cinta itu keren. Percayalah padaku. Namun mereka menjadi sangat menyebalkan saat patah hati. Kamu tidak mau Jack menjadi seperti Boogeyman kan?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. "Siapa itu Boogeyman?"

Si Guardian muda menatap gadis itu. Kilatan gembira tampak di kedua mata bulatnya.

"Kamu tidak tau Boogeyman? Baguslah kamu tidak mempercayai keberadaannya." Sang gadis fana hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Pokoknya, dia itu Guardian yang menjadi makhluk tidak tau diri dikarenakan patah hati." Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kekasihnya meninggal, padahal gadis itu adalah satu-satunya makhluk fana yang mempercayai keberadaannya, dan dia adalah tanggung jawab Boogeyman."

Wajah Luhan menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa panik dan takut – apabila kekasihnya menjadi makhluk semacam itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?" suara gadis itu lirih.

"Well, para Guardian menuntaskan dirinya dan menguburnya di dalam sarangnya sendiri. Sangat sangat sangat dalam." Jari telunjuk lelaki itu menunjuk ke bawah – ke arah lantai.

Luhan menelan air liurnya sendiri. Gugup.

"Kalian akan melakukan itu juga pada Sehun – maksudku Jack apabila dia menjadi seperti Boogeyman?"

Cupid mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Tergantung, tapi kemungkinan besar iya."

Selanjutnya, manusia yang lebih tampak seperti dewi itu hanya bisa terdiam, terhanyut kembali dalam pikirannya tentang kekasih ajaibnya. Merasa bahwa misinya sudah terlaksana, Cupid tersenyum lalu mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Cintamu dan Jack itu indah, semua makhluk di dunia ini tau itu."

Kemudian, lelaki itu berubah menjadi debu emas, dan debu itu melayang-layang tinggi sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Luhan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kencang hingga darah segar mengalir dari bibir mungilnya, kemudian dia menangis. Dia bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tau bahwa dia sangat membenci Jack Frost, dan dia sendiri beranggapan bahwa dia tidak mempercayai satu pun Guardian yang ada di dunia ini. Namun, mengapa mereka bisa menampakkan diri di hadapannya? Mengapa dia mengkhianati dirinya sendiri? Dia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya, jauh daripada dia menyayangi para Guardian yang telah membuat hidupnya menjadi indah. Baik sebelum orangtuanya meninggal, hingga setelah orangtuanya meninggal.

Indah? Apanya yang indah, Luhan? Kamu jauh dari kampung halamanmu, dan kamu bekerja sebagai gadis murahan. Orangtuamu meninggal dunia, dan kekasihmu adalah pembunuhnya.

Tangisannya makin deras. Tidak lama, gadis itu pun tertidur di sofa setelah merasa kelelahan menangis.

Luhan terbangun di atas kasurnya dengan keadaan kepala yang terasa pening. Udara di sekitarnya terasa sangat dingin meskipun tubuhnya dibalut dengan sehelai bed cover tebal miliknya. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan saat menyadari bahwa sesosok lelaki duduk di kusen jendelanya. Rambut putihnya tertiup angin musim dingin, dan sepasang iris biru jernih itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Lelaki yang sangat dia cintai dan dia rindukan. Tatapan itu membuat hatinya merasa tenang, namun setelah otaknya mencerna apa yang telah lelaki itu lakukan, hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Air mata mengaliri pipinya lagi dengan perlahan.

"Luhan…"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" gadis itu bertanya sambil terisak, membuat hati sang lelaki terasa pilu.

Namun, lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam. Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Guardian muda itu mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut, membuat angin berhembus lembut diiringi dengan butiran-butiran salju yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, kemudian lelaki itu menghilang.

Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya telah melarikan diri dan menelantarkannya, tangisan Luhan semakin kencang. Guardian itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas semua perasaan yang dia rasakan saat ini. Semuanya bercampur aduk dan membuatnya kebingungan. Sakit, sedih, marah, bingung. Luhan menjerit melampiaskan semuanya.

Angin berhembus lagi dengan lembut, dan butiran-butiran salju itu dengan lancang memasuki kamar Luhan, kemudian berputar-putar di hadapan gadis yang tengah menangis frustasi itu. Tak lama, Luhan merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya, merengkuhnya dengan erat, dan kepalanya bersandar pada sebuah dada bidang dengan degup jantung kencang yang dapat dia rasakan. Aroma es dan mint yang dia rindukan menguar berlomba-lomba memasuki indera penciumannya. Air matanya berhenti, seperti membeku.

"Cinta kita indah, Luhan. Semua makhluk di dunia ini tau itu." Sang Guardian yang kini mendekapnya erat berbisik dengan lembut tepat di sebelah telinganya. Suara serak itu menggerayangi indera pendengerannya, memenuhi pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar, gadis berdarah China itu telah memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, bahkan lebih erat daripada pelukan lelaki itu sendiri.

"Sehun-_ah_…"

Bisikan lirih itu sarat akan kerinduan, membuat hati Sehun lega. Ditangkupnya wajah mungil nan cantik milik kekasihnya, lalu bibir mereka bertemu. Sang Guardian muda menyalurkan rasa dingin yang menyejukkan dalam ciuman itu, membuat sang gadis fana melenguh lembut menikmatinya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sang musim dingin. Sang salju. Sang dingin. Sang es. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu, hingga tidak ada lagi rasa benci yang tersisa untuk dirinya. Pagutan mereka terlepas.

"Kamu boleh membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kamu adalah tanggung jawabku, Luhan." Tangan pucat nan dingin milik Sehun mengusap pipi kenyal Luhan dengan lembut. Ada cinta di tiap elusan itu, dan Luhan dapat merasakannya.

"Aku baru ingat bahwa aku seharusnya membencimu." Gadis itu membalas. "Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu, Jack Frost."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum, sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu pagutan lagi. Aku tidak akan bilang itu adalah pagutan panas meskipun kalian merasa panas saat melihat sepasang kekasih itu bercumbu, karena mereka tidak merasakan panas sama sekali.

.

.

"S-Sehun… Berhenti- Tunggu dulu, Sehun-_ah_" gadis yang telah bertelanjang dada itu mendorong tubuh lelakinya dengan lembut, memisahkan bibir pucat lelaki itu dari bongkahan kenyal miliknya. Kedua belah bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dia sedikit terengah-engah.

Sang guardian muda mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, menatapi manik berair milik gadis yang dia cintai. Ekspresi yang tampak di wajah cantik gadis itu semakin membuatnya terangsang, apalagi dada gadis itu yang tengah naik turun – otomatis kedua bongkahan kenyal itu bergesekkan dengan wajahnya tiap kali gadis itu terengah-engah.

"A-aku… Umm…" gadis fana itu berkata malu-malu. Meskipun masih terengah-engah, namun semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, membuat Sehun semakin terpana olehnya.

"Luhan, maafkan aku, tapi malam ini kau benar-benar membuatku bernafsu." Lelaki itu menjauhi payudara milik kekasihnya, duduk tegap, lalu melepas hoodie ber-warna biru tuanya – menampakkan tubuhnya yang pucat tanpa cela, dengan abs sempurna yang menghiasi perutnya dan dada yang bidang. Sempurna di mata Luhan.

Kemudian, si manusia es itu mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut, memunculkan serangkaian salju yang dengan perlahan menuntun tubuh Luhan untuk mendekati ujung ranjang. Kemudian, secara perlahan, salju-salju itu mengelilingi pergelangan tangan Luhan, dan berubah menjadi borgol es yang mengikat kedua tangan Luhan dengan tiang ujung tempat tidur. Memudahkan Sehun untuk menjamah tubuh sempurna gadis itu malam ini. Sementara yang terborgol hanya bisa menggeliat dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri. Bagaimana tidak? Borgolnya terbuat dari es, yang memberikan sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri baginya yang juga telah bernafsu.

"Kekasihku terlihat seksi sekali." Suara serak Sehun sontak membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Sehun merangkak mendekati Luhan, dan tak lama, tubuhnya telah berada di atas tubuh Luhan.

Perlahan, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang bak rusa milik Luhan, mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigiti bagian sensitif gadis itu, membuatnya menggelinjang penuh ekstasi. Sensasi dingin yang diberikan Sehun selalu membuatnya ketagihan dan tergila-gila. Tak lama, ruam-ruam merah tampak menghiasi leher putih mulus gadis itu, membuatnya tidak terlihat mulus lagi. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, bibir Sehun bergerak turun menuju payudara besar milik Luhan. Menggigiti daging kenyal itu, lalu bergerak menuju puting merah mudanya. Dikecupnya putting itu dengan lembut, lalu menjilatinya, menggigitinya dengan lembut, lalu memasukkan daging pink itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya seakan dia adalah bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya.

"Nghh… Sehuuunn..." gadis itu merengek penuh kenikmatan. Ingin rasanya memeluk kepala lelaki itu dan menariknya semakin dekat pada payudaranya, namun apalah daya kedua tangannya tengah diborgol saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Dia mengeluarkan puting itu dari dalam mulutnya, lalu malah sibuk menatapi sosok kekasihnya yang terengah-engah dan menggeliat indah di bawahnya. Tangannya mengelus kedua puting pink milik Luhan dengan lembut, dan Luhan mendesah luar biasa karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan Sehun yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi kebiruan terasa sangat dingin di kulitnya. Putingnya serasa membeku, namun Luhan menyukainya. Masih dengan tangan yang berubah menjadi es, Sehun memijat kedua payudara Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian memberikan remasan yang semakin lama semakin kasar, membuat Luhan mendesah dengan kencang, dengan wajah merah penuh peluh, dan mulut yang terbuka – sibuk mengaluarkan desahan-desahan merdu di telinga Sehun.

"Menyukainya, sayang?" nada suara lelaki itu penuh dengan godaan. Senyumannya licik, namun guardian muda itu tetap terlihat tampan.

Kini, jari-jari tangan kanan Sehun sibuk mengerjai puting Luhan, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak turun untuk membuka celana pendek milik gadis berdarah China itu, serta celana dalamnya.

"Sehun-_ah_… Aku rasa aku sudah basah" tatapan melas Luhan membuat Sehun menggeram gemas. Sepasang mata sipit nan tajamnya memperhatikan bagaimana kedua kaki Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah, menutupi vaginanya yang mungkin benar sudah basah.

Mengubah tangannya menjadi es kembali, Sehun memisahkan kedua kaki Luhan, menunjukkan vagina indah gadis itu di hadapannya. Perlahan, dia mengelus paha dalam Luhan, membuat gadis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, merasakan kenikmatan aneh saat payudara dan vaginanya terasa sangat dingin, bagaikan bermain dengan es batu dalam percintaan mereka.

"Ckckck. Bagaimana kalau aku bekukan dulu? Supaya permainan kita berlangsung lebih lama, sayang." Senyuman licik lagi-lagi terpampang di wajah tampan Sehun, sementara Luhan hanya bisa terengah-engah dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan sebagai jawabannya.

Sepertinya Guardian muda itu serius, karena detik selanjutnya, jari-jari bekunya masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Luhan secara sekaligus, dan mengorek dinding vagina gadis itu, membuat sang gadis berdarah China menjerit penuh ekstasi. Namun, bukannya beku, cairan kewanitaan Luhan justru mengalir semakin deras, membuat nafsu birahi Sehun makin meningkat, dan kejantanannya serasa ingin meledak dibalik celananya.

"Persetan dengan permainan yang lama." Lelaki tampan itu membuka celananya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu menggesekkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras dengan vagina basah milik kekasihnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Tangan-tangan kurus Luhan memberontak semakin menjadi saat dirasanya kejantanan milik kekasihnya melesak memasuki vaginanya dengan sekali hentak. Bibirnya mengeluarkan jeritan kencang, menandakkan bahwa gadis itu merasa kesakitan, meskipun dia juga merasakan kenikmatan.

"Sehun-_ah_… S-sehun…" gadis itu terengah-engah dengan air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipinya. Dia memajukkan tubuhnya, sebuah kode meminta pelukan dari lelaki itu.

Kedua tangan kekar Sehun menahan pinggul sang gadis fana sehingga ia dapat menggerakkan kejantanannya semakin bebas di dalam sana, sementara Luhan menangis kencang menahan kenikmatan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Terutama saat ujung kejantanan tumpul milik Sehun menyentuh G-spot nya di dalam sana.

Permainan indah dan dingin mereka berakhir saat Luhan merasakan cairan dengan suhu yang sangat dingin, mengalir memenuhi kewanitaannya, bahkan terasa hingga ke rahimnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, tanda bahwa dia kelelahan sementara Sehun masih terus menggenjot tubuh gadis itu, kode bahwa dia ingin ronde lanjutan. Namun, saat gadis itu justru semakin terlelap dan nafasnya mulai teratur, lelaki itu akhirnya tidak tega juga. Dia melepaskan borgol es ciptaannya dari sekeliling pergelangan tangan sang gadis fana, lalu mengayunkan tangannya lembut, membuat tubuh gadis itu dilapisi oleh bed cover yang terbuat dari bulu yang sangat tebal – mungkin bulu beruang, entahlah. Setelah beres dengan gadisnya, sang guardian muda merapihkan tatanan dirinya, dan menghilang meninggalkan debu-debu salju di kamar sang kekasih.

Dalam tidurnya, Luhan dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara merdu Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, sangat, dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

**MBIJF**

Santa Claus – si Guardian tua bertubuh besar, menepuk pundak Jack Frost dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya – meskipun bibirnya tertutup oleh kumis dan jenggotnya. Guardian lain yang turut serta hadir di ruangan megah itu turut tersenyum, kelegaan dapat mereka rasakan di hati mereka.

"Kerjamu selama 5 tahun ini berakhir sudah, Jack. Selamat." Guardian tua itu menepuk pelan kepala sang Guardian muda, lalu duduk di kursi kesayangannya.

"Luhan sudah tidak bersedih lagi." Si Kelinci Paskah bertepuk tangan kecil, sementara Sandman berseru senang tanpa suara di sampingnya.

"Dan dia juga sudah mempercayai eksistensi kita semua." Tambah si Guardian asal Inggris – Leprechaun.

Jack Frost tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari teman-teman Guardiannya. Iris biru mudanya menatap sang Bulan yang bersinar begitu terang, seolah turut bersuka cita atas keberhasilan Jack menjaga sang gadis berdarah China itu. Senyuman lelaki es itu pun semakin lebar.

"Aku harus memberitahukan Luhan tentang semua ini!" lelaki itu berseru sebelum melompat tinggi, dan terbang melesat keluar dari istana milik Santa Claus.

"Jack! Jack tunggu!" panggilan sang Guardian tua tidak terdengar lagi oleh telinga lelaki bersurai putih bak salju itu.

Moodnya sedang sangat baik, dan dia tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semua hal baik yang dia alami hari ini kepada gadis fana yang sangat dia cintai. Dia memerintahkan angin untuk membawanya lebih cepat ke rumah sang gadis bermata rusa itu. Udara dingin malam itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan gembira, tak sabar untuk memeluk rusa kecilnya dengan erat.

Sang angin memelankan lajunya saat mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah Luhan, dan dengan perlahan, Jack menapakkan kaki telanjangnya pada jalan setapak taman mungil buatan Luhan. Senyumnya masih lebar. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, lelaki itu mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan. Dia bersiul, menanti sang gadis cantik membukakan pintu untuknya, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Diketuknya lagi pintu kayu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya itu. Namun, suasana rumah tetap hening, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa rumah mungil milik kekasihnya itu gelap gulita.

Sedikit panik, Jack segera melesat menjauhi rumah yang telah menjadi rumahnya juga beberapa minggu – bulan ini. Dia melesat tak tentu arah, kemanapun asalkan Luhan ada di sana. Angin berhembus kian kencang, dan para manusia fana di bawahnya semakin mengeratkan mantel ataupun jaket mereka, menghalau udara dingin untuk menyentuh kulit mereka.

Angin dari arah lain berhembus, menggelitik telinga pucat Jack, memberitahukan keberadaan Luhan. Dengan segera, lelaki itu pun mengikuti arahan dari angin tersebut, dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah berdiri di depan bar tempatnya bekerja, dengan rok mini ketat sepaha, menunjukkan sepasang kakinya yang jenjang dan menggoda. Sedikit kesal, _landing_ yang dilakukan oleh Guardian muda itu pun berakhir sedikit kasar dan berantakan. Pijakannya tidak terlalu kuat, sehingga dia sedikit tergelincir dan seombak kecil salju mengenai Luhan, menyebabkan gadis itu berjengit kaget, lalu menggigil kedinginan setelahnya. Jack yang terkejut, segera berlari mendekati kekasihnya, lalu menggenggam erat kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Luhan! Maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa? Duh, salju-salju itu bodoh sekali."

Si gadis cantik bermata rusa itu berjengit lagi, lalu mengelus-ngelus kedua bahunya, sebelum gestur itu berubah sehingga dia tampak seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Dingin sekali…" gumamnya pelan. Tatapannya kosong menghadap ke depan, namun tidak menatap Sehun.

Oh Sehun – Jack Frost merasa sangat kebingungan. Lagi, tangannya menyentuh pipi kenyal gadis itu, dan menjadi panik saat gadis itu kembali menggigil. Tak lama, gadis itu meraih saku mini dress-nya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Kertas yang ditinggalkan Sehun setelah mereka bercinta. Surat pagi harinya.

Mata gadis itu menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis di atas kertas yang habis dilipat kecil itu. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Sehun-_ah_, kamu dimana? Aku merindukanmu…" gadis itu menghembuskan nafas berat, uap-uap keluar dari belahan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa udara benar-benar terasa dingin. "Aku tidak marah lagi. Aku percaya padamu, dan semua teman-temanmu. Jack, beri aku kabar secepatnya."

"Luhan, sayang… Aku di sini." Guardian muda itu berbisik, tangannya mengelus pipi kenyal milik Luhan yang masih terasa lembut dan hangat di tangannya. "Luhan… Kumohon, aku di sini sayang."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mundur saat kekasih cantiknya itu mencium surat darinya, lalu melipatnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku dress.

"Jack!" suara seorang lelaki yang familiar di telinganya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Segera, Jack Frost memutar badannya ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan tanah di depannya terbuka – menganga lebar, dan keluarlah Taecyeon – si Kelinci Paskah dari dalamnya.

Guardian muda itu tampak hancur. Baru sekian menit yang lalu dia tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan bahagia yang meletup letup memenuhi dirinya, namun kini dia merasakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Bingung, takut, marah, panik.

"Jack, tadi North belum selesai berbicara." Setelah tubuh Taecyeon sepenuhnya keluar dari dalam lubang, lelaki itu menggenggam kedua bahu Sehun erat. "Jack…"

"Apa ini?" akhirnya Sehun mulai bersuara, meskipun terdengar bergetar. "Apa yang terjadi? Luhan sudah sepenuhnya percaya pada kita."

Taecyeon menatap rekan sesama Guardian nya dengan prihatin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sebagai seekor kelinci, dia bukanlah makhluk menggemaskan dan berperasaan lembut seperti seharusnya kelinci pada umumnya.

"Kenapa Luhan tak bisa melihatku?" sebuah bisikan lirih keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Sepasang telinga panjang milik Taecyeon terjuntai turun, dan dia menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

"Jack, karena tugasmu sudah selesai, kamu sudah bebas." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, mulai mengetahui apa yang akan Taecyeon katakan selanjutnya. "Kamu sudah menjadi makhluk dongeng lagi, di dimensi yang berbeda dengan manusia. Kita sudah tidak terlihat lagi."

Perlahan, angin mulai berhembus semakin kencang, dan Taecyeon dapat melihat air mata yang meleleh mengaliri pipi pucat Sehun.

"Eish, Sehun-_ah_… Dasar Guardian bajingan, ini dingin sekali." Gerutuan menggemaskan Luhan dapat terdengar di indera pendengarannya, membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir, dan angin berhembus semakin kencang, diiringi dengan salju yang turun dengan cepat dan deras.

Taecyeon memperhatikan bagaimana gadis fana yang merupakan kekasih dari seorang Jack Frost itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam bar, meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Sehun – dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang mencari tempat berteduh.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti rasanya jatuh cinta ya?!" jujur saja, manusia setengah kelinci itu kaget mendengar suara bentakan dari Guardian yang berusia lebih muda daripada dirinya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa bersama dengan Luhan! Jadikan aku manusia!"

Tubuh kurus milik Sehun terguncang, dan Taecyeon mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak lelaki bersurai putih itu.

"Kamu sudah mati, Jack! Kamu tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia lagi!"

Sehun terhenyak. Air mata semakin deras mengaliri pipinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya secara kasar, mengeluarkan darah bening dari dalamnya. Amarahnya meletup-letup, dan dengan kasar dia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, mengakibatkan gempa yang bersifat sementara. Lalu, dia melesat kencang meninggalkan Taecyeon, menghilang di balik gemuruh salju yang semakin deras.

Semenjak saat itu, Oh Sehun atau yang dikenal dunia sebagai Jack Frost, sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi, baik di kawasan manusia, maupun di kawasan para makhluk dongeng. Sejak saat itu pula, salju dan angin kencang tak henti-hentinya melanda dunia. Melanda negara-negara yang sialnya dapat merasakan musim dingin.

.

.

.

Mungkin kamu sudah memiliki tanggung jawab lain, tapi aku tidak merasa keberatan. Aku merasa sedih, hampa, tapi aku berjanji aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku sendiri, dan menjadi kuat untukmu. Aku akan terus menyemangatimu. Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah lupakan aku dan kisah kita. Cinta kita. Cinta yang indah, yang semua makhluk di dunia ini tau tentang itu. Cinta yang membuat kita kuat.

Aku mencintaimu, Jack Frost.

.

.

**MBIJF**

**WHOA! Selese banget lho akhirnya ini fic! Tamat lho, tamat! Agilagila, I'm extremely happy – not with the result, but with the fact that I finally finished one of my project! Btw, hello readers! I miss you all, so muchooooooooooooooo~ curious where I've been? .AH. Yea, my major definitely is a one killer major. No free time at all. Gotta draw all day long, gotta sew all day long, gotta create smth all day long, etcs. Di sela-sela aktifitas segunung gue (which is dikit bgt ya Allah, so sad:'((( ) gue sempetin buat nulis project-project gue antara lain; MBIJF, Daddy & I, and a secret project that will make its debut… next month? Bad news, karena gue mentok ide buat W & D (boong, gue udah bikin story plotnya secara garis besar, tp belum detailnya), jadi keanya fanfic itu mau gue hiatus-in dulu. So sorry… malahan tadinya mau gue delete, tapi kasian kalian yang masih kepo. Itu ff udh jelas endingnya gimana, cuman you know gue gasuka bikin story awut-awutan, aight? And it takes a long time to write only one chap. Dengan ini, yang bakal gue lanjut dulu ya Daddy & I dan my one secret project.**

**Thanks to all readers yang udah ngikutin ini cerita dari debut sampe pensiun/?, yang udah sabar banget nunggu ini fic update, yang ga henti-hentinya banjirin PM gue dan kolom review, minta di update. Bikin gue semangat, tapi pas inget tugas kuliah langsung pingin bunuh diri rasanya LOL.**

**To: **

**doremifaseul | NoonaLu | luhannieka | ruixi1 | NopwillineKaiSoo | Lovesehunluhanforever | Juna Oh | Silver Orange | younlaycious88 | Izmajukir | Gigi onta | ramyoon | Fha | ShinJiWoo920202 | Rly. | .39 | HunHanCherry1220 | shintaelf | vietrona chan | HUNHANNI794 | Sherli898 | baechuf | PxnkAutumnxx | mellainspirit | zehakazama | Misslah |**

**OH! Buat yang nanya gue umur berapa, I'm 19 this year (ini 2016 kan?) dan tahun ini gue berarti… semester 2 sama semester 3 kuliah YEAY! Dan gue mengingatkan sekali lagi kalo ini memang terinspirasi dari film Rise of the Guardians. Tolong dimaafkan segala typo, mispelled words, dan kekurangannya ya. Maaf juga kalo fic ini ga sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian, I'm really really sorry guys. See you in my next projects ya!**

**xoxo, Xinlian.**

**MBIJF**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang sekali, sudah 2 hari badai saljunya berhenti, dan tepat di hari pernikahanku!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kicauan riang sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini, gadis yang menjadi temannya karena satu profesi itu akan menikah dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Setelah seminggu sudah Baekhyun resmi berhenti menjadi salah satu pelayan sexy di Glue Bar, akhirnya gadis itu telah menemukan pekerjaan pengganti yang lebih layak, dan Chanyeol juga sudah berhasil merilis sebuah single ciptaannya, yang sedang diproses untuk di distribusikan lebih lanjut dan lebih luas.

"Berhenti bergerak terlalu banyak, nanti kamu berkeringat dan _make up_ kamu luntur." Gadis cantik berdarah China itu menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut, menariknya agar kembali duduk tenang di sofa.

Sepuluh menit sebelum pernikahan di mulai, dan Luhan tengah membantu sahabatnya memasangkan tudung transparan di kepala gadis itu. Senyumnya melebar melihat betapa cantiknya gadis bermarga Byun itu.

"Luhan…" lengan pucat milik Luhan digenggam oleh tangan milik sahabatnya yang telah dilapisi sarung tangan sutra berwarna putih.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan Luhan tau arti tatapan sendu sahabatnya itu. Dia tetap tersenyum.

"Aku selalu berdoa semoga Oh Sehun itu akan segera kembali dan menemuimu."

Sebuah kekehan ringan keluar dari belah bibir Luhan. Kemudian, gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangan sahabatnya dari lengannya.

"Aku akan menontonmu, okay? Jangan lupa tersenyum ke arahku nanti."

Luhan tau, Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya selama dia berjalan keluar dari ruang pengantin menuju altar tempat pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang telah ditandai dengan namanya, Luhan terdiam. Dia benar-benar sendirian, tidak mengenal siapapun di sini. Dia tersadar lagi, bahwa tanpa Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, hidupnya terasa hampa. Luhan sendirian, tanpa tau siapapun.

Bagaimana jadinya nanti, saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga mereka? Dia akan ditelantarkan dan benar-benar sendirian, terutama dengan peristiwa menghilangnya Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Sudah berminggu-minggu badai salju menyelimuti dunia, termasuk Seoul, Korea Selatan. Dengan terjadinya badai salju itu, entah mengapa Luhan justru merasa lega. Artinya, Sehun masih berada di dunia ini. Dimana pun dia berada, lelaki itu tidak menghilang. Bagaimana pun perasaan lelaki itu, asalkan dia masih hidup, Luhan merasa sangat lega. Itu artinya, dia tidak menjadi Guardian macam Boogeyman, bukan?

"…di saat sakit dan sehatku…" suara merdu Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Sejak kapan mereka sudah saling bertukar sumpah?

Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Luhan saat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Terdiam lagi dengan pandangan kosong, Luhan tidak memperhatikan kelanjutan acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dengan ini, anda boleh mencium pengantin anda."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakkan gembira para tamu undangan memenuhi indera pendengaran Luhan. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata, seakan Luhan hanya lah bayangan, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka bergerak secara lambat, namun kemudian bergerak semakin cepat, dan tanpa terasa Luhan sudah duduk sendirian di kursi altar. Semua orang telah berpindah menuju ruangan tempat diadakannya pesta resepsi pernikahan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh langsing Luhan begitu gadis itu memasuki ruangan.

"Kamu lamban sekali, Luhan." Suara berat Chanyeol reflek membuat Luhan tersadar kembali.

Dia masih berada di dunia nyata.

"Mau makan sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan ya?" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Luhan dengan lembut, lalu berjalan menuju meja makanan, berniat mengambilkan semangkuk _zuppa soup_ untuk sahabatnya itu.

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan besar nan hangat milik Chanyeol bertengger di pundaknya.

"_Hey_, kamu tidak apa-apa?" nada bicara sang mempelai pria terdengar khawatir, membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

Sebuah gelengan kepala merupakan jawaban yang di dapat Chanyeol dari gadis berdarah China itu.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, aku akan menyusul Baekhyun. Kita bertemu lagi di sini nanti, _okay?_"

Belum sempat lelaki bermarga Park itu menjawab, Luhan telah berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah mengantri sambil bercengkrama hangat dengan beberapa tamu undangan.

Lagi-lagi, semua terasa begitu lamban bagi Luhan. Bagaimana dia berlari mendekati Baekhyun. Mengapa dia tak kunjung sampai ke sebelah sahabatnya itu. Matanya membelalak saat semua orang di sekelilingnya bergerak begitu cepat, dan satu kedipan mata, Luhan dapat melihat para tamu yang menjerit panik. Mengikuti arah pandang para tamu, Luhan menemukan sesosok Baekhyun yang tenggelam di kolam es di taman kecil yang terletak di teras ruangan itu.

Airnya pasti dingin sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah!" suara Chanyeol membuat Luhan ingin menangis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan membuka sepatu stiletto nya, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, dan terjun ke dalam kolam. Tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun, menarik gadis itu ke pinggir kolam dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Dia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum lega sambil menarik Baekhyun keluar kolam. Selanjutnya, tangan lelaki itu terulur, menantikan tangan milik Luhan untuk meraihnya.

Kram.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tapi Luhan terjatuh semakin dalam. Luhan tidak bisa berenang, dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Perlahan, seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena rasa dingin yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Seharusnya Luhan sudah terbiasa karena dia sering bersentuhan dengan Sehun, namun nyatanya, gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Luhan tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ada segelintir rasa sedih di hatinya saat melihat eskpresi wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat dia mulai tenggelam.

Mereka terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

Namun, semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa, bukan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa menjalani hidup mereka dengan bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka, tanpa harus repot memperdulikannya lagi yang selalu sendirian. Mereka sudah tidak punya beban luar lagi, Luhan sudah merasa sangat membantu mereka dalam menjalani kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik.

Kemudian, sepasang mata rusa itu terpejam.

Dan setelah tubuh gadis itu berhasil di angkat, tubuhnya berwarna biru. Bibirnya pucat pasi, dan suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin.

Xi Luhan dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

.

.

.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kita harus bersusah-susah terlebih dahulu sebelum merasakan kebahagiaan, dan hal itu lah yang dialami Luhan.

Gadis itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh seorang kekar nan pucat seorang lelaki.

"Tidak merasa kedinginan?" suara serak lelaki itu mengalun merdu di telinganya.

"Apakah aku masih bisa merasakan dingin?" pertanyaan yang juga merupakan jawaban dari Luhan, sukses membuat lelaki itu terkekeh ringan.

Angin musim dingin berhembus lembut, membelai surai sepasang sejoli yang sama-sama berwarna terang, membuat keduanya tersenyum. Saling menatap, kini mereka sudah tidak takut akan terpisah lagi. Mereka akan selalu bersama.

"Luhan, sebentar lagi akan musim semi. Kemana kita harus pergi?"

Setelah Luhan dinyatakan meninggal, gadis itu dapat melihat tubuhnya di rumah sakit. Saat dia dipakaikan pakaian cantik, dan dia bahkan menghadiri pemakamannya sendiri yang tentu saja tidak banyak orang yang menghadiri. Dia juga memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat kedua sahabatnya itu menangis di pemakamannya.

Gadis itu merasa masih hidup, dan dia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya bisa berubah bentuk menjadi sesosok rusa. Dia tidak lagi merasakan dingin, dan beberapa Guardian datang mengunjunginya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang dan sehidup ini sebelumnya.

Setelah mendengar kabar mengenai Xi Luhan yang telah berubah menjadi makhluk dongeng berupa peri rusa kutub dari angin, sang Guardian es melesat mengunjungi gadis cantik pujaan hatinya. Gadis yang berhasil membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang baru berlangsung sebentar, namun sudah membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Namun terasa lebih baik lagi saat dia pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya kembali.

"Kemana pun kamu pergi, aku akan mengikutimu, Jack."

Lelaki bersurai putih itu tersenyum. Dikecupnya bibir pucat nan dingin milik gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi."

Gadis itu memeluk tubuh lelakinya dengan erat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang menjalar di hatinya pada lelaki itu.

.

"Kita akan terus bersama selamanya, Sehun-_ah_. Aku mencintaimu."


End file.
